l'Ombre et le Soleil
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: Shikamaru plaque Temari sans savoir que...[chap 17: Gaara estil vraiment mort?]
1. un, deux, trois

J'ai passé pas mal de temps à Konoha, je m'interresse aujourd"hui à Suna,et je vous y emmène lecteur pour vous compter une petite histoire, qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Je vous souhaite donc, ami lecteure, amie lectrice, une agréable lecture, et un bon séjour dans la ville du soleil!

* * *

**_L'Ombre et le Soleil_**

**La rupture.**

-Témaris, il faut que nous parlions.

Shikamaru invita la kunoïchi des Sables à s'asseoir à la terrasse du café ou il l'avait conduit, avant de s'installer en face d'elle.

-Oui ?

Mais le jeune homme regarda la foule de civils passer de boutique en boutique, au lieu de continuer sur ça lancée.

-Shikamaru, tu a dis vouloir me parler, alors je t'écoute.

Revenant sur terre, il reposa son regard noir sur la blonde en face de lui.

-Oui, heu pardon. Je voudrais te dire que heu… En fait… Tu vois, t'es quelqu'un de gentille, très douce en faite, calme, se qu'on pourrait pas croire aux premiers abords, et je t'apprécie beaucoup.

-Tu m'apprécie beaucoup.

Shika semblait gêner par son propre discoure, et par le regard lourd que posait Témaris sur lui.

-Tu m'apprécie beaucoup ? répéta-t-elle encore d'une voix ou la colère ce faisait présentir.

-Téma écoute…. Je t'aime bien mais c'est tout.

Voilà, le plus dure était fait.

Il leva les yeux vers le regard bleu voilé de colère de la jeune fille.

-Tu m'aime bien mais c'est tout ?

Pourquoi les fille répétaient-elle tous ce qu'il disait quand elles étaient en colère ?

-Téma…

-T'es qu'un enfoiré ! Après tous ce qu'on…

-Et alors ? coupa-t-il en haussant le ton à son tour. T'es de Suna, moi de Konoha, je suis l'héritier d'un clan, toi si ton frère n'était pas Kazekage, tu serais à la rue. Vois les choses en face, on est pas fait pour être ensemble !

Le visage de la jeune fille s'était décomposée durant le mini-discoure de vérité que venait de lui balancer le maître des ombres.

-Mais je t'aime, souffla-t-elle en posant la main sur son ventre.

-Moi pas.

Il se leva et parti sans se retourner, sachant pertinemment qu'elle venait d'éclater en sanglot.

**Le mariage.**

Un messager de Konoha venait d'entrer dans le palais et demandait à voir l'un des trois Seigneur qui le commandait.

Gaara avait fuit la haine, et n'était pas ressortit du Désert depuis plusieurs mois, on le croyait mort à l'heure actuel, ce qui arrangea le ninja qui ne voulais pas d'un tête à tête avec le Jinchuuruki meurtrier.

Kankurô, qui avait prit la tête du village en tant que Kazekage, était en réunion avec les conseiller et en avait pour des heures à entendre ces vieux croulant déblatérer sur des problème sans importance.

On conduisit donc le messager à Témaris, qui seul à ne pas avoir de mission à remplir pour son village en se moment, regardait l'eau calme d'une rivière artificielle couler dans l'un des nombreux jardin de la demeure.

Agenouillée dans l'herbe, dos à la porte, elle ne vit pas qui entra, mais elle sut qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles de Konoha, car elle demanda ce que le village de la Feuille voulais.

Etonné, le messager répondit qu'il avait une lettre pour les trois seigneurs.

'Ha oui… Ils ne savent pas' pensa-t-elle en faisant référence à son petit frère disparue.

Gaara lui manquait, il manquait une ombre la nuit, qui veillait sur leurs sommeils.

Témaris tendit la main au dessus de son épaule et se saisit du rouleau qu'on lui tendait.

Elle désactiva les sceau de protections, et le parcouru du regard, sa mélancolique devenant colère au file des lignes.

Ses yeux bleus nuit se reposèrent sur la rivière et elle inspira un grand cou, pour se calmer.

-Comme le veux la coutume, dit-elle, je vais répondre en souhaitant mes félicitations aux Nara pour l'union de leur héritier. Que l'on m'apporte de quoi écrire.

Une servante, assise dans un coin, se leva et disparue.

La tradition voulait que lorsqu'un clan mariait un de ces enfants, tous les pays soient au courant, et il fallait répondre en bien pour que le nouveau couple prospère, et que leur premier enfant soit un mâle.

Témaris s'appliqua à rédiger la lettre, très formelle, ou elle souhaitait à Shikamaru d'être heureux, d'avoir de nombreux enfant, de vivre vieux, mais elle ne puis la signer de son nom, et mis à la place le nom de son frère.

Puis elle la scella et la donna au messager, qui s'en fut.

-Il ne t'a fallut que six moi, murmura la jeune fille en se levant. Elle regarda son reflet dans l'eau. Six moi pour me remplacé.

Elle eut une contraction et s'effondra.  
La servante de tout à l'heure vint à ces coté et fit courir ses main charger de chakra sur son ventre rond.

-A sept mois de grossesse, madame, vous devriez rester couchée.

**L'accouchement. **

-J'ai… j'aimerait qu'il soit là, murmura Témaris en serrant plus encore la main de Kankurô.

-Chut, calme-toi. Lui répondit le jeune homme en pensant qu'elle parlait de Shikamaru.

Il lui épongea le front, et lui caressa le visage avant de se lever pour rejoindre les médecins qui se disputaient sur la conduite à tenir dans un coin de la chambre.

La pièce avait été plongée dans la pénombre, malgré le soleil de plombs qui cognait dehors.

-Sur le grand lit, au centre, Témaris se tordait de douleur.

-Alors ?

-Sire…

-Elle a perdue les eaux…

-Elle souffre…

-Vous êtes trois, et vous êtes pas fichu de m'en dire plus que se que je ne peut le voir par moi-même !

-Sire, dit le quatrième médecin, qui était rester silencieux jusqu'à lors, elle risque fortement de mourir. L'enfant ne se présente pas comme il faut, et elle perd beaucoup de sang.

Les trois autres s'indignèrent.

'Cette famille est maudite' pensa Kankurô.

-Et l'enfant ?

-Il peut survivre, si nous faisons une césarienne.

-Une césa… Lui ouvrir le ventre ?

-Oui seigneur. Mais il faut choisir, elle ou l'enfant.

Kankurô regarda sa sœur puis souffla que ce n'était pas à lui de décider.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près d'elle, alors qu'elle semblait se calmer.

-Tu… Tu crois que c'est ce qu'a… ressentit maman ? demanda-t-elle dans un souffle.

Kankurô ne pouvait pas nier avoir fait le rapprochement avec sa mère, mais lui dire en face qu'elle allait mourir…

-Témaris… !

-Il est là…

Le vent dehors se mit à souffler, alors que l'on entendit quelqu'un hurler 'TEMPETE !'.

Kankurô voyait très bien chacun des villageois courir pour regagner sa demeure, claquer porte et volet, alors que le sable commençait à tourbillonner, que le ciel s'obscurcissait.

-Téma… Ma Grande Sœur…

-Sa va, p'tit frère, je sais. Je vais mourir.

Il avait les larmes aux yeux, elle avait déjà choisis.

-Ils peuvent sauver l'enfant.

-Tu lui en voudra pas ? Tu l'aimera ? Pas comme… pas comme pour Gaara ?

Son visage se crispa, elle venait d'avoir une nouvelle contraction.

Kankurô comprenait la question de Témaris. Il pouvait en vouloir à l'enfant d'avoir tuer sa sœur, comme il en avait voulu à Gaara d'avoir tuer sa mère.

-Promis, Téma, je lui en voudrais pas. Je l'aimerais.

-Alors qu'ils y ailles.

Kankurô se redressa et fit signe aux docteurs qui s'activèrent immédiatement.

Le jeune Kazekage fut mis à l'écart mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il quitta la chambre.

-Elle meurt, fit une voix à coté de lui.

Kankurô sursauta en voyant Gaara, celui que tout le monde croyait mort, se tenir à ses coté, regarder les médecins extirper le petit corps ensanglanter de sa sœur.

'J'aurais du deviner' Se dit le marionnettiste, 'le comportement de Témaris, la tempête,…'

Un médecin s'approcha, posant un regard étonner et craintif sur Gaara, et dit à Kankurô :

-Vous pouvez aller la voir, c'est ses dernier instants. Désolé.

Inspirant difficilement, ils s'approchèrent du lit, ou Témaris semblait juste dormir.

-Je savait, dit-elle. Je savais que tu viendrais. Nan, laissez-moi parler. Elle n'est pas de Konoha, elle n'est pas de Suna. Gaara, s'il te plais, élève-la. Elève mon enfant. Protège-la, comme tu nous à protégé, durant toute ces années.

Impassible, le jeune homme répondit un simple 'promis' à la demande pourtant lourde de conséquences de la mourante.

-Vous savez… Vous savez son histoire… Mon histoire… N'en voulais pas à son père… Elle ne doit pas savoir avant… Elle doit être en âge de comprendre…

Témaris, comme fatiguée d'avoir trop parlée replaça sa tête sur les coussins et ferma les yeux.

Kankurô se pencha, lui embrassa le front et lui dit :

-Repose-toi bien, Grande Sœur.

-Une dernière chose… Elle s'appelle… Souria…

-Souria, répéta Gaara. C'est un beau prénom.

Témaris sourit, puis referma les yeux, alors que sa respiration se faisait plus longue.

A suivre…

* * *

Note matérielle: comme vous le voyez, pas de chapitre, mais des petit titre, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas, je me suis inspiré du film 'Sphère'. 

Voilà, laissez moi vos avi par rewiew!

A+

BD.


	2. quatre, cinq, six

Hello!

malgrés ze désséption hier (toute façon, en politique...) je publis quand même aujourd'hui! Alors d'abors, merci, hein au lecteur/lectrice, même ceux qui son trop radin pour laisser une rewiew. Nan, je vanne, merci à tout le monde, hein.

Ensuite, je sais que j'avais dit que je descenderais Gaara mais...

Gaara: Ha! Ha! Je savais que tu le ferais pas! T'a pas la force de le faire, tu m'aime trop! Na na na na nèr re!

BD: MAIS la vangence est un plat qui cemange froid, donc je prend mon temps, et vous, lectrice/lecteur, vous aller vous régaller!

Gaara: Quoi? Mais nan! T'a pas le droit! Tu peux pas! Tout le monde m'aime moi!

BD: (regard de psycopathe) mais je t'aime Gaara, voyon.

Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture,

**Le messager. **

Naruto s'avançait dans les rues devenue calme de Konoha.

Les quelques marchants qui fermaient leur boutique pour la nuit le saluait d'un 'Bonjours Hokage-sama' respectueux, bien que dans son dos, le respect laissait place au dégoût.

Naruto n'était pas, ou plus dupe. La place d'Hokage ne prouvait rien, il restait un monstre aux yeux de la population.

Le jeune homme entra dans la cours d'une maison, construite ressemant, et longea l'allée, son pas toujours aussi tranquille.

Il n'était pas pressé.

Il n'eut cependant pas à toqué, celui qu'il était venu voir ce tenait assis sur une chaise à bascule, sur le perron, et regardait le soleil se couché, paisiblement.

-Que me vaux l'honneur de ta visite ?

-Bonsoir Shikamaru, répondit simplement Naruto, en s'asseyant sur le banc coller au mur de la maison.

-Salut Naruto, sourit le maître des ombres.

-Je viens en temps qu'Hokage.

Shika cessa de se balancer.

Si Naruto se déplaçait lui-même, et que c'était en temps qu'Hokage qu'il le faisait, s'était important.

-Quoi ?

-Je viens d'avoir un messager…

-Quoi ?

-Il est arrivé quelque chose à Suna…

-Quoi ?

-Témaris est morte.

Témaris est morte. Nan. Pas Témaris. Pas la fille qu'il avait plaquer il y a moins de dix mois. Nan, pas cette Témaris.

-Sabaku no Témaris ?

-Oui.

Shikamaru regarda le sol quelque instant puis il demanda :

-Pourquoi venir me le dire ?

-Shika, à d'autre…

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant sortir une jeune femme, au ventre arrondis par la grossesse.

-Ha, Hokage-sama, bonsoir.

-Bonsoir, Fujiki.

-Restez-vous dîner, Hokage-sama ?

-Non, non merci. Je vais y aller.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva, salua la jeune femme, son ami et repartit aussi tranquillement qu'il était venu.

-Shikamaru, sa va ? Demanda Fujiki en posant son bras sur les épaules de son ninja, tu ma l'air soucieux.

Shika releva la tête, son visage était à hauteur du gros ventre rond de son épouse et il ne put résister à l'envi de poser son oreille contre.

-Sa va aller, murmura-t-il. Sa va aller.

**L'enterrement**

Ils étaient tout deux là, face à la pierre blanche gravée de son nom.

Dans leur dos, la foule et le village se dressaient, devant, une parcelle de désert et le cimetière de Suna, entourer d'arbre fruitier et parcouru de plusieurs rivières.

Pour que les morts ne manque de rien durant leurs repos.

Des cadeau venu de tout les villages étaient poser devant la stèle.

Comme le voulais la tradition, ils avaient fait part à tout les pays que Suna avait perdu l'une de ces filles et ils avaient répondus comme ils se le devaient, en envoyant de quoi accompagner le dernier voyage de la jeune.

Petit à petit, la foule se dispersa, la cérémonie étant terminée, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Kankurô et Gaara.

Leurs regard ne pouvaient pas quitter l'inscription 'Témaris no Sabaku', le nom de leurs sœur.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Gaara au bout d'un moment, brisant ainsi le silence.

-C'est la vie…

-Nan, pourquoi elle m'a confier sa fille ? Je ne suis pas apte à élever un enfant.

-Témaris… Kankurô soupira. Il devait être franc. Témaris avait peur que j'en veuille à Souria, comme je t'en ai voulu.

Gaara regarda son frère, qui lui ne pouvait se résigner à poser les yeux sur lui.

-A la mort de… De maman, je t'en ai voulu…

-Tu savais que…

-L'Ultime Sacrifice, pour la que la possession soit faite, oui. Ce n'était pas une mort naturelle. Je t'en voulais.

Un silence, aussi lourd qu'une chape de plombs, s'abattit sur le cimetière.

-La mort de Témaris est naturel.

-Je sais.

-Tu n'a donc pas à lui en vouloir.

Gaara s'était mit en route, et avait prit la direction du désert.

-Gaara ! C'est à toi qu'elle a demandé ! A toi ! Parce qu'elle a confiance en toi ! Et qu'elle ne veux pas qu'elle soit élever ni à Suna, ni à Konoha ! Gaara, pardonne-moi…

Le prince des Sables s'était figé.

Elle lui à demander, le lui avait fais promettre, et elle était morte maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas…

**Le Désert. **

Les dune de sable se répétait jusqu'à l'horizon, sans début et sans fin.

Et au milieu de ces dunes, une petite oasis, refuge pour âmes errantes, était la demeure d'un jeune homme qui avait perdu foie en la vie, mais surtout, foie en les hommes.

A une journée et demi de marche de Suna, Gaara avait trouvé ce point d'eau, bordé de plante, et en avait fait son point d'accueil.

La lune était haute, et le désert calme.

Du palier de sa petite métairie, Gaara observait les animaux qui venaient s'abreuver la nuit, craintif du soleil et des chasseur le jour, lorsqu'un cris retentit.

Il entra dans la maison, ou brûlait une chandelle, et regarda le berceau d'ou provenait le cris.

Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ?

Essayant de ce rappeler les conseils qu'on lui avait donner, il s'approcha du lit à pas lent.

A peine l'enfant le vit-il qu'elle cessa ses larmes.

Elle tendait vers lui ces petit bras potelés, en baragouinant des mot sans signification.

-Si tu savais parler, murmura Gaara.

Puis, voyant qu'elle ne pleurait plus, il tourna les talons pour regagner le palier.

Mais à peine eut-il mis un pied dehors, que les pleurs retentir une nouvelle fois.

Une fois encore, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle stoppa tout cris et tendit à nouveau ces bras vers lui.

-Dors.

Et il repartit.

Et elle repleura.

Gaara commençait vraiment à s'énerver.

Si elle ne s'endormait pas maintenant, il allais l'endormir lui, et pour de bon.

-MeMheGneGneMeGueGne !

Fit-elle en tendant les main vers lui.

Et la, se fut comme s'il avait eu une illumination.

Il se pencha sur le berceau et prit l'enfant dans ces bras.

La petite sourit, heureuse de ne plus être toute seul, et essaya d'attraper les mèches rousse qui pendaient au dessus d'elle.

Gaara, tenant l'enfant dans ces bras, mais n'ayant pas renoncé à son spectacle nocturne, rejoignit la porte et s'installa.

Quelques minute plus tard, ne sentant plus la petite remuer, il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était endormis.

-Souria, murmura-t-il en la replaçant dans son berceau, t'es aussi chiante que ta défunte mère. Paix à son âme.

A suivre…


	3. sept, huit, neuf

Excusez moi pour ce retard, mais je n'était pas chez moi hier.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le départ**

Voilà sept ans que Gaara vivait dans le Désert, et six ans qu'il n'était plus seul.

-Souria, prépare-toi, le soleil se lève dans trois heure.

Un grognement lui répondit, puis une gamine au cheveux noir, à la peau blanche et aux yeux bleu nuit, vint s'installer à table.

Comme à chaque fois, Gaara avait déjà manger et elle déjeunait seule, mais cela, elle ne s'en souciait pas.

-Comment tu fais ?

D'un regard, il lui demanda quoi.

-Pour savoir l'heure.

-Les étoiles et le soleil.

-Comme la date, constata-t-elle.

Et elle replongea dans le silence.

Souria était une petite fille intelligente, vive d'esprit, et douée pour le combat, mais elle n'était pas très loquace.

Quand elle avait une question, elle la posait, sinon, elle se taisait.

Elle débarrassa sa table, puis quitta la métairie et pour rejoindre le coin réserver à la toilette.

S'observant dans l'eau de la source, à la lumière de la chandelle, elle constata comme tout les matin qu'elle ressemblait peu à Gaara, bien qu'il y avait un petit air de famille.

-Qui son mes parents ? se demanda-t-elle avant de plonger dans l'eau.

Quand elle revint à la maison, lavée et habillée, les sac de voyage était fait : des vivre pour deux jours.

Ils s'en allèrent, elle suivant Gaara au travers des dunes.

Au sommet de l'une d'elle, elle se retourna, et regarda leurs oasis rendue petite par la distance.

-Viens.

-Gaara, comment tu fais ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour savoir ton chemin.

-L'Etoile du Berger.

Il pointa l'astre.

-On est de la même famille, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

Elle le regardait, craintive d'avoir un 'non' comme réponse.

-Oui.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Ton oncle.

-Tu m'aime alors ?

Gaara serra les dents, se rappelant se que son propre oncle avait fait pour lui, de lui.

Pour élever Souria correctement, pour lui apprendre le bien et le mal, pour lui apprendre à être 'humaine' il avait dus se rappeler plusieurs de ses enseignement, lui qui voulais l'oublier.

'Se n'est pas parce qu'une personne est fausse, que se qu'elle dit est faux' pensa-t-il.

Puis il se rendit compte qu'il faisait attendre Souria, dont la tristesse grandissante était lisible dans les yeux bleus nuit.

**Suna.**

Le soleil cognait, Gaara n'en avait cure, mais Souria avait de plus en plus mal à la tête, aussi pressa-t-elle le pas, et dépassa-t-elle son père adoptif.

Les portes du village étaient ouvertes, on ne les fermait que la nuit, et elle put entrer sans difficulté.

L'ombre des constructions soulagea l'enfant, qui put ralentir le pas, et attendre que son tuteur ne la rejoigne, assis au bord d'une fontaine.

-Salut !

Un petit garçon, cheveux noir, peau bronzé, venait de l'aborder sans gène.

-Heu… Salut.

-Je m'appelle Ryad. Et toi ?

-Souria…

-Souria, répéta le petit garçon. C'est jolie. T'es d'où ?

-Heu… Du désert.

Cette phrase fit rire le petit garçon.

-T'es marrante…

-Ryad vient ici ! Cria une femme, paniqué.

-Pourqu… commença le garçon en se retournant.

Derrière lui se dressait Gaara, et le regard qu'il portait sur le garçon n'avait rien d'amical.

Le garçon fit un petit sourire puis rejoignit sa mère.

-On y va.

-Mais… protesta Souria en jetant un regard à Ryad.

-On y va.

Elle soupira et suivit Gaara dans le dédale de rue.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de Gaara, mais ce qu'elle comprenait encore moins, s'était la réaction de Ryad.

C'est vrai, Gaara pouvait faire peur, mais de la à filé comme ça, complètement terrorisé… S'était exagéré.

Puis elle écouta la rumeur.

« Le Jinchuuruki… »

« Faites qu'il reparte ! »

« Ce monstre est revenu ! »

« Il n'a rien à faire ici ! »

« Il est vivant ?»

«… Jinchuuruki qui est responsable ! »

« C'est ça faute »

Et on les montrait de doigt, enfin surtout Gaara.

Effrayer par tout ces on-dit, et la rumeur croissante, elle se colla à l'adulte, qui se contenta de passer un bras protecteur autour de ces épaules.

**La stèle. **

-Gaara, tu est sur ?

Sans un mot pour Kankurô, le jeune homme s'engagea dans le cimetière en tenant la main de Souria.

Il s'arrêta devant une pierre blanche gravé d'un nom.

-C'est qui 'Témaris no Sabaku' ?

-Ma sœur.

Il savait qu'elle était suffisamment intelligente pour faire le lien.

-Elle est morte le jour ou je suis née, murmura la petite fille.

Elle lâcha la main de Gaara et s'assit en face de la pierre, en tailleur, pour regarder le portrait sans couleur qui y était incruster.

-Elle avait les cheveux de quel couleur ?

-Blond.

-Et les yeux ?

-Bleus… Comme toi.

Un long silence s'installa, puis Gaara, qui savait pertinemment se qui trottait dans la tête de la petite, se pencha et la souleva pour la prendre dans ces bras.

-Tu te dis que c'est de ta faute si elle est morte, n'est-ce pas ?

La petite acquiesça.

-Tu te dit que tu ne voudrais jamais être venu au monde.

Elle acquiesça encore.

-Tu te dis que c'est ce qu'il aurait mieux valus pour tout le monde.

-Oui, mais comment…

-Sache qu'elle voulais ta naissance, elle te voulais toi. Et elle savait ce qui allait arriver, mais elle n'a rien regretter. Elle savait que ce qui est arriver n'est pas de ta faute.

-Un enfant ne peut pas être responsable de la mort de sa mère, intervint Kankurô qui observait la scène de loin. Tu n'y ai pour rien, Témaris t'aimais tellement qu'elle à préférer donner sa vie pour toi.

La petite mit son visage dans le cou de Gaara, rassurée par les paroles des deux adultes, mais elle avait toujours peur d'être la responsable.

La fatigue du voyage se fit sentir et elle commença a somnoler.

-Si c'est ma mère… C'est qui mon père ?

A suivre…


	4. dix, onze, douze

D'abord, merci à **soleeiila**, **Clem**, **temari50**, **angi5359**, **Inurame**, **kiba.inuzuka64**, **hinoto**, **cc**, **wa-tsukimi** et **Amberleko** pour vos rewiew sa fais surper trop plaisir ! Pardon si je répond pas, mais je sais pas trop quoi vous dire, lors la je vous dis : MERCI !

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, mais une réponse à une rewiew (je sais on à pas le droit) mais que je tien à faire publiquement.

Je n'ai pas oublier de rewiweuse, voici ma réponse (assez critiquée et interdite mais bon) à **Kisu No Tora** qui à souligné avec un soin très particulier les 'fautes' de ma fic. Je ne lui en veux pas, mais souhaite tout de même répondre publiquement à cela, dés fois que **d'autre ce poserais les même questions**

Alors, cher Kisu No Tora, n'étant pas plus doué que toi pour les discours, je vais reprendre points à points tes remarques :

- Temari. Que j'ai écrie Témaris. Très franchement, ça ne trouble pas la compréhension du texte. Mais étant donné que je me suis trompé, et que l'auteur l'a écris 'Temari', et par respect pour lui, je change. Mais bon…

- Sabaku no… Alors là, je doit te dire que j'ai pas tout suivit. Je sais que Le 'Sabaku no' qui dans le manga se rapporte à Gaara, et bien plus qu'un simple nom, mais moi, dans cette fic, c'est comme sa que je le voix, alors, même si c'est faut en japonais ou anglais, franchement…

- Qui est Souria. Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas posé la question ? Dit-moi, toi, tu a déjà pensé à posé la question à ton père 'Papa, es-tu mon père ?' Nan, je crois pas. Vois-tu, elle à grandit à l'écart de tout, avec juste Gaara pour lui apprendre, alors, elle ne se pose pas vraiment de question, même si elle doute. Ensuite, si elle ne sais pas encore avant ces SIX ans (point sur lequel je reviendrais) c'est pas à cause d'elle, mais à cause de Gaara, c'est lui qui est asocial. Franchement, tu vois quelqu'un annoncer à l'enfant qu'il élève 'je ne suis pas ton père' et plus encore Gaara ? JE sais pas si tu suis mon résonnement, mais bon.

- Le Désert. Elle y a grandit et surtout elle ne l'a jamais quitter ! Mieux, elle n'a jamais quitté sa métairie ! Pourquoi irais-t-elle demander à Gaara 'pourquoi vis-t-on ici ?' 'Comment se repère-t-on dans le désert ?' alors qu'elle ne voyage pas, et qu'elle ne connais rien d'autre ?

J'admet que les deux derniers points aurais peut-être du être un peut plus développer. Navré, vraiment.

- Six ans de vis avec Souria. Oui six ans, et ce, depuis sa naissance ! J'explique. Gaara quitte Suna. Vit dans le Désert. Gaara revient à la mort de sa sœur. Puis re-vit dans le Désert. On additionne, ça fait sept ans. Tu comprends ?

- Enfin, pour ce qui est de l'orthographe, je me suis résigner à laisser Amberleko (que je remerci parce qu'elle à fais ça au lieu d'écrire sa nouvelle ! Pas bien !) corriger mes texte, donc cela devrais aller en s'arrangeant. Voilà.

Si je me suis montré méchante ou sarcastique dans la réponse, ce n'était pas mon intention.

Je souhaite te remercier de me faire souligner mes erreurs.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le bandeau. **

Souria lisait, comme toujours quand le soleil était trop brûlant.

Elle apprenait en se moment un livre sur l'art d'utiliser son chakra pour soigner, et elle trouvait cela très intéressant.

Elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir utiliser quelques unes de ces techniques sur quelqu'un, comme Gaara (il était le seul être vivant doué de parole à des kilomètres à la ronde) mais depuis onze ans qu'elle vivait avec lui, elle ne l'avait jamais vu une seule fois se blesser.

En fait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu se blesser, et elle ne l'avait jamais vu dormir.

Au début, elle ne s'était poser aucune question, mais, depuis leur voyage à Suna, elle se demandait s'il était vraiment humain, car à Suna, tout le monde dormait à la nuit tombée, et il arrivait que de gens se blesse. Puis il y avait cette peur panique qu'il inspirait au gens là-bas…

Mais elle n'avait jamais osé le questionner dessus, et aujourd'hui encore, elle se demandait ce qu'était un 'Jinchuuruki', mot qu'elle avait entendu là-bas.

La porte s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter la jeune fille, et quelques instants, elle fut éblouie par la luminosité de l'extérieur. A coté, il faisait noir dans la métairie.

Puis deux ombres entrèrent et la porte fut refermée.

Elle sourit et posa son livre en reconnaissant Gaara et Kankurô.

Le premier n'avait pas reparu depuis le repas du matin, et le second, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois.

Le marionnettiste la sera dans ses bras, puis Gaara lui demanda de leur servir à boire.

En préparant le thé, elle écouta se qu'ils se disaient. En somme rien d'intéressant, des nouvelles de Suna, et des autres villages.

Elle avait assimilé la géographie et l'importance des villages ninja, mais elle ne trouvait rien d'intéressant à parler des liens qui unissaient ou divisaient ces derniers.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Question importante, elle finit le thé à la hâte et vint le posé entre les deux hommes qui se faisait face.

- Deux raisons. Gaara allait congédier la petite mais Kankurô l'arrêta. Non, qu'elle écoute.

- Soit.

Souria s'installa donc au coté de son père adoptif et attendit que Kankurô parle.

- Pour commencer, elle est ninja de Suna. Elle à réussi le concours pour faire parti d'une équipe et devenir une vrai combattante.

Kankurô sortit de sa poche un bandeau noir à la plaque de Suna.

- Tu manque d'effectif ? railla Gaara.

- Elle est ce qu'elle est. Je ne te force pas.

Souria regardait le bandeau, le regard vague, elle s'imaginait devenir une fière combattante, sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin.

C'est pour cela qu'elle avait passé le concours, quelques mois plus tôt.

- Est-ce que je peux ?

Elle avait levé un regard plein d'espoir vers Gaara.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Souria tendit une main tremblante et se saisit du morceau de tissus.

- Bien. La seconde est que j'ai besoin de toi.

- Moi ?

- Souria, tu veux bien nous laisser s'il te plait.

Bougonnant, elle quitta la métairie et alla se placer à l'ombre d'un oranger sauvage.

Le soleil était encore haut, et la chaleur torride, mais elle s'y était faite.

Elle contempla son bandeau et se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix, et si Gaara ne lui en voudrait pas.

Puis elle se demanda pourquoi Kankurô avait besoin de Gaara.

**Jinchuuruki**

Le soleil se couchait sur l'oasis, et elle n'avait toujours pas put rejoindre l'intérieur de la métairie.

Quoi que soit leur sujet de discussion, il était vaste.

Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit et Kankurô sorti, s'étira et parcouru l'oasis du regard.

Voyant Souria assise sous un arbre, il la rejoignit et prit de ces nouvelles.

- Ca va… dit Kankurô… commença la petite.

A lui, elle pouvait demander, il devait bien savoir puisque c'était le frère de Gaara.

- C'est quoi un 'Jinchuuruki' ?

Il sembla s'étouffer puis posa son regard sur la gamine.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça ? Et d'ou tu connais ce mot ?

- Je l'ai entendu… Y'a longtemps… A Suna…

- Cinq ans… Et tu t'en souviens encore.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Un 'Jinchuuruki'… C'est un mot péjoratif pour désigner….

- Pour désigner ?

- Pour désigner les enfants possédés par un démon.

Les enfants possédés par un démon ?

- Ces enfants… ils sont normaux ?

- Je sais pas… On croise rarement des réceptacles de démon. Ils préfèrent être libres.

- Et pour ceux que tu as croisés ?

- … Oui, ils sont normaux.

Il y eut un court silence, pendant lequel elle assimila tout ce que Kankurô venait de lui dire, puis elle demanda :

- Pourquoi les gens ont-ils peur des enfants possédés par des démons ?

- … Souvent (il pesait ses mots) ils sont puissants, et ça fait peur. De plus, rien que le mot 'démon' effraie, alors les gens ne cherchent pas plus loin.

- Ils ne font pas la différence.

- Voilà.

- Les gens sont idiots.

- Tu fais comme eux, là, tu juge sans connaître. Les démons son des bêtes horribles, assoiffées de sang, qui ont souvent fait souffrir les populations. Il ne faut pas les condamner parce qu'ils en ont peur.

Elle baissa les yeux sur l'eau, ne comprenant que l'infime surface du problème qu'elle venait de soulever.

**L'équipe. **

Ils vivaient à Suna maintenant, elle l'avait choisi.

Terrorisée par les autres, elle attendait à l'extérieur de la ressente école ninja, ne sachant ou aller.

- Salut !

Un garçon au cheveux noir et à la peux bronzé…

- Ryad ?

- Tu te souviens de moi ? Ca fait plaisir !

- Salut.

- Alors t'es ninja, dit-il en montrant le bandeau.

- Toi aussi, répondit-elle en en faisant de même.

- Si on allait voir dans quelle équipe on est ?

- Je sais pas… Je suis…

- Nouvelle, ouais, on t'a jamais vu ici. C'est simple. On est douze à avoir réussis le concours, donc y'a…

- Quatre équipe de trois, je sais. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est 'je sais pas ou c'est'.

- Ha, ok. C'est vrai que si t'es jamais venue…

- Si pour le concours.

- Ouais mais sinon, tu peux pas savoir.

Il la conduisit dans l'académie, jusqu'à un panneau d'affichage.

- Super, t'es avec moi, fit Ryad.

- C'est qui Nadia…

- Tu ne me connais pas ? Vous vous rendez compte les filles elle ne me connaît pas.

Une jeune fille, aussi blonde que Souria était brune, suivit par deux autre, s'approcha et se plaça devant elle.

- Je suis Nadia El'Absine, la fille du marchand le plus riche de ce village, et tu ne me connais pas ? D'abord qui t'es ? D'où tu viens ?

Souria avait côtoyé peut d'enfant de son âge, en fait aucun, et des quelques personnes qu'elle connaissait, aucune ne lui avait inspirer ce sentiment : celui de vouloir écraser à tout pris son point sur la face blanchâtre et vaniteuse de cette gamine pour lui rabaisser le caquet.

Mais comme le lui avait appris Gaara, elle garda son calme, et se contenta de dire son nom.

- Souria no Sabaku.

- Souria … no Sabaku ? répéta la mijaurée, no Sabaku comme no Sabaku notre Kazekage ? et no Sabaku comme Gaara no Sabaku ?

- Oui.

Nadia recula d'un pas.

- Tu es celle qu'il a élevée.

- Qui 'il' ?

- Le monstre.

A suivre…


	5. treize, quatorze, quinze

Merci encore à mes rewieweuses et rewiewer! Vos mots me font super plaisirs!

Puis un merci tout spécial à ma bêta-correctrice, Amberleko! Merci, hein, de t'arracher les cheveux sur mes chapitres!

Bon, on arrête le sentimental,

voulà la suite!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La ruelle**

- Vous mentez ! Vous mentez ! Vous mentez !

Et elle quitta l'aire d'entraînement en courant, alors que Nadia et les autres la poursuivaient, en continuant de lui crier leurs horrible paroles.

Depuis un mois qu'elle était dans l'équipe, elle n'entendait plus que cela.

- Un monstre !

- Un assassin !

- Un meurtrier !

- Il a tué sa mère ! Il a tué son oncle !

Ryad voulait l'aider, au début, il la défendait, mais petit à petit, il devenait indifférent.

Coincé dans une des nombreuses rues de Suna qui n'avait pas de sortit elle essaya de se défendre, mais malgré ce que lui avait appris Gaara, et ce qu'elle avait appris ici, ils étaient trop nombreux.

- Un monstre ! C'est un monstre qu'on te dit !

- Vous mentez !

- Un posséder ! Un Jinchuuruki !

- Gaara n'est pas ça !

- Un monstre ! Il n'aime personne d'autre que lui !Un meurtrier ! Assassin !

Et tout les enfants reprirent en cœur le cris alors qu'elle s'effondrait contre le mur, en larme.

Puis il lui sembla que le sable devant elle se mettait à bouger, doucement, formant la petite danse rassurant qui la faisait tant rire quand elle était petite.

Ses larmes se calmèrent et elle leva les yeux vers ses si nombreux attaquants.

- Il arrive, murmura-t-elle.

Ils n'avaient pas compris, et à peine se demandèrent-ils « qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? » qu'ils furent tous pris dans le cercueil de sable.

A l'entrée de la ruelle, Gaara regardait, écoutait les enfants se débattre avec le piège.

Souria se leva et le rejoignit, l'appela, mais il lui sembla qu'il ne l'écoutait pas.

Son regard, aux pupille dilatées restait fixer sur ses victimes.

- Gaara…

Comprenant qu'il allait les tuer, elle tira d'un cou sec sur son bras, pour le forcer à baisser des yeux, et immédiatement elle sentit du sable la recouvrir.

Pourquoi ? Elle avait déjà jouer avec Gaara, elle s'était déjà entraîner avec lui et jamais il ne l'avait attaqué vraiment mais là, le sable la recouvrait petit à petit.

- Gaara, s'il te plaît !

Elle avait capter son regard, et se fut comme un déclic à l'intérieur du jeune homme qui relâcha toute ses emprises, notamment sur Souria.

La petite, surprise de son comportement, ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, puis elle lui sourit et dit simplement :

- Merci.

Gaara s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il avait faillit la tuer, et elle le remerciait.

- Il faut qu'on parle, répondit-il.

**La vérité**

Ils était tous les deux assis sur le toit du palais de Kazekage, à regarder la lune monter, à se deviner des constellations.

- Là… regarde on dirait un dragon, dit l'enfant.

- Où ?

- Mais là, regarde, la queue, les pattes, les ailes, la tête !

- Depuis le temps que je regarde les étoiles, murmura Gaara, je l'avait pas vus celui là.

- C'est parce que je suis plus forte que toi.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Très bien !

Souria se serra contre Gaara, parcouru d'un frisson dus au froid et à la fatigue

- Souria, que te voulaient les autres, cette après-midi ?

- Ils disaient que tu étais un meurtrier, un monstre… Un Jinchuuruki.

Elle se redressa au dernier mot et le regarda dans les yeux.

- Mais je leur ai dit que s'était des menteurs. C'est vrai que c'est des menteurs, hein ? C'est vrai ? N'est-ce pas ?

Mais Gaara ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux.

Le jeune homme se sentait honteux d'être ce qu'il était, et il avait peur de le dire à Souria, peur de sa réaction, elle, elle restait 'humaine'.

- Ils ont… en partie… raison….

La jeune fille se recula.

- Nan c'est pas vrai. Puis elle se leva et partit en courant.

- Souria ! Attend !

Mais elle ne l'écouta pas et rejoignis l'intérieur du palais.

Dans le dédale de couloirs et de pièces, il chercha sans trouver la petite, qui sans le savoir s'était caché dans le jardin préféré de sa mère.

Un petit jardin, avec une rivière artificielle.

- C'est pas vrai ! Ils ne peuvent pas avoir raison ! Ils n'ont pas le droit d'avoir raison ! Il ne peut pas… il ne doit pas ! Gaara, un meurtrier ! C'est faux ! Il ne peut pas ! Il ne peut pas ! Assassin, non ! Il ne peut pas… Il ne peux pas avoir tué sa mère !

Et elle tomba en larmes, au bord de la rivière, mais s'endormit vite, épuisée par la journée qu'elle avait passée et les émotions qu'elle avait subit.

**L'accusation **

En ouvrant les yeux, tôt ce matin là, Souria constata qu'elle était toujours dans le jardin.

Elle se pencha sur l'eau et se lava le visage, puis observa son reflet, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Les larmes lui revinrent aux yeux en repensant à ce qu'elle avait appris la veille au soir.

Et si s'était vrai ?

Après tout, les gens était bien terroriser en le voyant, et il était puissant, ça elle avait put le voir lors de leurs entraînement dans le désert.

- Ils sont normaux, a dit Kankurô.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'était pas _humain_, qu'il possédait un démon en lui, un être assoiffé de sang, qu'il était… un Jinchuuruki.

- Tu pleures beaucoup, pour une ninja, souligna une voix glaciale.

Elle sursauta et chercha d'ou provenait la remarque.

Bien sûr, elle avait reconnu Gaara, mais ne le voyait nul part.

D'un bon gracieux, le jeune homme quitta sa cachette pour se tenir à environs deux mètre d'elle.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant plusieurs minutes puis elle dit, froidement :

- Alors tous ce que les gens disent, dehors c'est vrai ? T'es un monstre sanguinaire, assoiffé de sang. Tu n'aimes que toi ! T'a tué ton oncle et ta m..mère.

Elle avait un peu butté sur le dernier mot, se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour dans le cimetière, ou Kankurô lui avait dit 'un enfant ne peut pas être responsable de la mort de sa mère'

Gaara la regardait, l'écoutait débiter toute ces vérités si lointaine et si blessante à son sujet, le blessant et faisant monter en lui la colère.

Quelqu'un cria 'TEMPETE' mais ils n'y firent pas attention.

Les tempêtes de sable, ils connaissaient, et ce n'était pas quelques grains de sable soulevé par un brin de vent qui les troublera.

- Je suis Sabaku no Gaara. L'Arme Suprême de Suna. Mon père ma fait posséder par Shukaku, l'Esprit du Sable, avant ma naissance, et pour que la possession soit totale, il à fallut l'Ultime Sacrifice.

- Ta m…

Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, mais il le fit pour elle.

- Oui, ma mère. Elle n'a eu que le temps de me donner mon nom. Gaara, 'celui qui n'aime que lui'. Elle savait que je ne connaîtrait que la haine, et le mépris des autres.

Les arbres des jardin était maintenant plier par la force des vents, et l'herbe était recouverte de sable. L'eau elle-même se soulevait et balayait l'air.

Mais Gaara et Souria s'étaient inconsciemment emprisonné dans une bulle de chakra pur, ou le silence régnait en maître.

A suivre…

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Que va-t-il ce passer a votre avis?

laissez une rewiew et si quelqu'un devine, la semaine prochaine, je mais six partie au lieu de trois. (mais pas juste si la dispute empir ou diminue, hein, deviner vraiment!)

Aller,

A+

BD


	6. seize, dixsept, dixhuit

personne n'a vraiment trouver ce qui allais se passait, mais j'ai eu droit à des suggestions fafelues, comme le 'il lui cache quelque chose' et le 'elle se bat pour retrouver son honeur' sa ma fait sourire! Que l'auteur ne se mépreine pas, je ne me moque pas!

Donc, comme je disasis, personne n'a vraiment trouvé, mais comme je suis gentil, je met six partis quand même!

Petite présision:

Pardon, Amberleko ne les a pas corrigé! Je ne les lui ai pas envoyer, je n'ai pas eu le temps (j'ai eu la Wii) mais je vais le faire, et remplacerais les cahpitres en cour de semaine!

Voila,

bonne lecture!

**La colère**

Depuis deux jours que la tempête soufflait, le village avait cesser de vivre, et chacun priait pour calmer les dieu, pensant aux récolte dehors ravagé, au bétail dans leurs enclôt, assoiffé.

Gaara sur le toit du palais, seul personne à pouvoir supporter de telles conditions, repensait au dures paroles de Souria.

Entendre les insulte dans la bouche de l'enfant qu'il avait vus grandir avait été pour Gaara un moment horrible, et s'il n'avait pas acquis une si bonne maîtrise de lui, il l'aurait tuer.

-Une si bonne maîtrise, tu parle, se dit-il alors que le vent redoublait d'intensité.

-GAARA ! GAARA !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers l'une des fenêtres du palais, plus haut.

Kankurô l'appelait.

En quelques bonds, il le rejoignit à l'abris.

-T'es fou, murmura le Kazekage en s'époussetant.

-Je sais. Que veux-tu ?

Kankurô s'installa à son bureau, et fit signe à son frère de s'asseoir en face de lui.

-Cette tempête n'a rien de naturel. Gaara ou tu te calme, ou tu quitte Suna.

-Qu'est ce qui te…

-La dernière tempête de ce genre à eu lieu il y à presque douze ans.

A la mort de Témaris, pour exacte.

-… Et tu crois qu'il suffis de me dire ça, pour que je me calme ?

-Je sui ton frère, faute de pouvoir te calmer, je peux toujours t'aider. Sinon, je devrais te tuer.

Gaara eu une grimace qui chez lui pourrait s'apparente à un sourire

-Ouais… Tu change pas.

-Et, que veux-tu ? Vas-y parle.

Le Kazekage s'était levé et, appuyé contre son bureau, juste devant Gaara, attendit qu'il parle.

-…Souria est victime de ma réputation, mais elle ignorait que c'était vrai. Et il y a de cela trois jour, je le lui ai dit, je le lui ai raconter… Je savais plus.

-Quoi ?

-Que sa faisait ça, d'être trahis par quelqu'un qu'on aime.

Gaara ferma les yeux et inspira pour refouler au fond de lui toute les émotions forte et douloureuse qui venait à la surface.

Dehors le vent soufflait plus fort, sifflant au travers des volets, faisant trembler les murs.

-Gaara, Gaara je t'en prit, Gaara, Gaara écoute-moi. Laisse-lui juste le temps. Ce n'est qu'une enfant. Ce n'est pas comme notre oncle. Son acte n'est pas délibéré.

-Notre mère savait que je ne connaîtrait que la haine, j'aurais peut-être dus l'écouter.

-Gaara, nan ! Souria a onze ans ! Et puis merde ! Moi je me souviens d'une époque ou t'adorais ça, tuer ! Savoir qui est responsable de ça, c'est chercher à savoir qui de l'œuf ou de la poule était là en premier ! On s'en bat les couilles ! Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu est aujourd'hui ! Regarde Souria ! Tu l'a élever, toi qui 'n'aime que toi' ! Merde ce qui compte c'est ce que tu est devenu !

Kankurô qui hurlait sur Gaara ?

C'était le monde à l'envers. Pourtant s'était bien ce qui ce passait.

Pour le Kazekage, voir son frère, son invincible frère, aussi bas qu'une loque l'avait énervé comme rien au monde et il n'avait pas réfléchis à la réaction de Gaara, au fait qu'il pouvait mourir dans la seconde, il avait hurler.

**Souvenir d'hier**

Cinq jour après la tempête, le village refonctionnait normalement. Des tempêtes, il en passait tout les ans. Pas à cette saison, certes, ni de cette ampleur, mais bon, le village savait gérer.

Rejoignant son équipe à l'aire d'entraînement comme chaque matin, Souria se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire ou dire.

Après tout, il avait faillis les tuer.

Ryad et Nadia étaient déjà là, et un silence pesant s'installa avec la jeune fille.

Ness-sensei, le ninja chargé de leur éducation ne tarda pas. Grand, jeune (la vingtaine), doué mais vaniteux, gentille mais agaçant, il avait pour la première fois à enseigner ses connaissance à de future soldat.

Il leur annonça qu'ils partaient en mission à l'étranger pour une semaine.

Follement exciter, Ryad et Nadia partir faire leurs sac, mais Souria regagna le palais le pas lent.

-Sa ne va pas ?

-Si, si… Kazekage-sama.

Elle avait faillit oublier la formule de politesse, puisqu'elle s'adressait à un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours.

-Que fais-tu là ? Ne devrais-tu pas être…

-Mission, une semaine.

-Ha oui, c'est vrai.

Et dire que c'est lui qui attribue les missions.

-Souria, je voudrais te parler.

-Je vois ça. (il l'avait suivit dans sa chambre)

-Oui, bon. Ecoute. C'est à propos de mon frère…

-Jinchuuruki, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne vit pas mais sentit la claque que Kankurô lui donna.

-Il n'a pas choisis d'être possédé, mais les autres on choisis de le détester !

Et il quitta la chambre, en laissant la petite se frotter la joue rougie.

Elle n'avait jamais ressue qu'une seul claque dans sa vie.

Elle devait avoir quatre ou cinq ans environ, elle avait appris à nager dans la matinée, quand le soleil s'était mit à cognée elle était rentré en bougonnant, sur ordre de Gaara. Puis lui était repartit. Alors elle, qui voulait encore nager, était ressortit, mais elle avait vue au loin une oasis plus grande encore, un mirage lui avait expliqué plus tard Gaara, et elle s'était mis en route. Seulement le désert, sans eau ni nourriture, lorsque l'on poursuit un rêve, c'est mortel. Elle avait vite compris que l'oasis n'existait pas, mais lorsqu'elle avait voulu faire demi-tour, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle était perdue. Assise sur le sable brûlant, elle s'était alors mise à pleurer de désespoir, et c'est là qu'il est arriver. Elle à d'abord sentit le sable danser, puis elle s'est sentit soulever. Il avait courut, ça se voyait à son souffle saccadé. Il lui avait coller une claque magistrale puis l'avait serrer dans ces bras en lui disant de ne plus jamais lui faire une peur pareille.

En y repensant, elle qui ne repensait jamais au passée, elle compris qu'il ne l'avait pas gifler parce qu'elle avait désobéit, mais parce qu'il avait eu peur.

-Et s'il a eu peur pour moi…

**Mutinerie**

-Et c'est quoi la mission ? demanda Ryad

-Vous verrez,

-Et ou se déroule-t-elle.

-Konoha.

-Konoha ! Géniale ! S'écria Nadia. J'y était déjà, y'a des boutique trop, trop bien !

-Nous ne partons pas faire les boutiques, souligna Ness-sensei.

Il les guida au travers du Désert durant toute la journée, et, alors que la nuit allais tomber dans moins d'une heure, ils atteignirent un point d'eau.

Souria proposa de s'arrêter, car dans le Désert, il était préférable d'être près de l'eau, même si on possédait des gourdes, mais leurs sensei voulais continuer.

-Nan, sensei ! C'est une mauvaise idée ! Les points d'eau regroupes tout les antipoison dont nous pourrions avoir besoin ! De plus Nadia maîtrise l'eau, en cas d'attaque se sera plus simple pour elle de se battre.

Souria avait raison, elle le savait, Ryad le savait, Nadia elle-même le savait, mais leur sensei s'entêtait.

-On avance !

-Alors se sera sans moi ! Je connais suffisamment le désert pour savoir ou passer la nuit !

Et la dessus, Souria commença à monter son camps, sous le regard effarer des deux autres.

-Range tes affaires.

-Nan, sensei.

-Range tes affaires !

-Nan.

-Tu crois que parce que t'es la nièce du Kazekage tu peux tout te permettre ? Parce que t'es sous la protection de l'autre Jinchuuruki, là, rien peut t'arriver ? Tu te gourd ma pauvre. Range tes affaires.

-Gaara pour me protéger ? Vous êtes un peu mal placé pour m'en accuser.

-Ne parle pas de ce que tu ne sais pas.

-Ce que je ne sais pas ? Quoi, vous voulez dire, L'Arme Ultime de Suna ?

-La situation politique de l'époque l'exigeait ! Mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je me justifies face à une gamine qui ne sais rien de la vie !

-L'exigeait ? répéta Souria qui n'avait rien écouter d'autre de ce qu'avait dit leur Sensei. Vous rendez-vous…

-STOP ! Cria Nadia. Souria, tu n'a pas à répondre à Ness-sensei, qu'il soit en tort ou non. Maintenant je propose que l'on monte le camps parce qu'il est trop tard pour avancer, que le soleil se couche.

Parfois, la blonde disait des chose forte intelligente, qui poussait Souria à croire qu'elle n'était pas si sotte qu'elle le laissait paraître.

Les trois autres la regardaient avec des yeux ronds, puis leurs sensei se décida à parler.

-Heu… Ouais, bon. Faites. Mais ne te crois pas sortit d'affaire pour autant, Souria.

A suivre…


	7. dixneuf, vingt, vingt et un

**La nuit**

Nadia ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel étoilée.

Cette nuit sans lune était magnifique, mais toujours pas finit, et elle bougonna de s'être réveillé en plein milieu d'elle.

L'apprentie ninja se leva et marcha jusqu'au point d'eau, ou elle avala quelque gorgée.

En se redressant, son regard se posa sur un serpent, qui à quelque mètre de là, s'avançait vers elle.

Doucement, sa main descendit vers son étui à shuriken, pour se saisir d'une arme et perforer la bête.

-Ne le tue pas, murmura une voix à coté d'elle.

La jeune fille sursauta et tourna la tête vers Souria, qui assise sur un monticule de sable, regardait l'étendue d'eau.

-C'est un serpent ! Il va nous mordre ! répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Non, il est juste venus boire. Regarde. Puis de toute façon, il est constricteur, il n'a pas de venin.

Comme s'il avait entendu la jeune fille, l'animal passa à quelque pas des deux ninjas, et se glissa dans l'eau.

-Et regarde là-bas, un fennec, et là un couple de phacochère. Chut Regard qui vient… Un buffle.

Une sorte d'immense vache, noire, à grosse corne ronde s'approchait à pas lent de l'autre coté du point d'eau.

-D'ou tu connais tout ses animaux ?

-Je… Passais beaucoup de temps à les regarder, quand j'étais petite, avec Gaara.

-Ha… Il ne dors pas, c'est vrai… Et donc, il t'a appris ?

-Ouais…

Il y eut un silence, puis Nadia osa enfin poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Souria.

-Il est comment ? Je veux dire… Il est sympa ou…

-Gaara n'est _pas_ un monstre, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit froidement Souria.

-Je veux dire… Comment…

-Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire, coupa la jeune fille en posant un regard glacé sur la blonde, tu voudrais que je satisfasse ta curiosité mal placé en te disant comment est Gaara, s'il s'énerve ou non, s'il me parle, comment il m'a élevé, lui qui à grandit pour tué.

-Non ! Enfin si ! Enfin, c'est vrai que je voudrais savoir, mais ce que je voudrais, c'est qu'on arrête de se faire la guerre. Ce qui c'est passé dans la ruelle m'a fait comprendre que j'était aller beaucoup trop loin. S'il t'a défendu, c'est qu'il t'aime, puis même sa me regarde pas. Elle reprit sa respiration. Pardonne-moi.

Souria leva les yeux au ciel, et vit la constellation du dragon qu'elle avait trouvé avec Gaara.

-J'ai grandit dans le désert, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas qui est mon père biologique, mais Gaara à été, et est toujours, comme un père pour moi. Tu le déteste parce que tes parents le déteste, mais si tu l'insulte encore une fois devant moi,(elle reposa son regard sur la blonde) je te tue.

Ne pas mâcher ses mots, comme disait Gaara.

-Heu…

-Sinon, tu m'a l'air moins conne que tu n'y paraît ! reprit Souria sur un ton plus enjoué.

**Konoha. **

Le village de la Feuille était à moins de dix minutes de marche lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

-Bien les jeunes, vous allez enfin savoir quel est votre ordre de mission.

Sautillant sur place, ils tendirent tous l'oreille.

-Dans la bibliothèque il y à toute une série de parchemin précieux et interdit. L'un d'entre eux appartient à Suna. Il va lui être restitué, c'est ce pour quoi vous êtes ici. Nous ferons le retour avec une équipe de Konoha, pour être sur que le parchemin arrive à Suna.

-Un parchemin ? Tout se secret pour un parchemin ? S'écria Ryad.

-Un parchemin précieux et contenant des secrets qui ne doivent être révéler. Soupira Ness. En route.

Konoha était une belle ville, pour le peut que Souria en vus, mais ils allèrent directement à la tour de l'Hokage, ou il furent accueillis par le dirigeant en personne.

Un jeune homme blond, au yeux bleu pétillant, et un sourire joyeux, qui charma Souria immédiatement.

Pourtant, son sensei semblait distant avec lui.

Dans le bureau se tenait aussi un homme au long cheveux noir, attaché en catogan, aux yeux noir et l'air fatigué ; trois autre enfant ninja : une fille au cheveux rose et au yeux vert et deux garçons, l'un au cheveux noir et au yeux noir, l'autre au cheveux noir est au yeux nacré.

-Bon, vous serez accompagné de l'équipe numéros douze, expliqua l'Hokage en s'installant à son bureau. Elle est composé de Saki Haruno (montre la fille au cheveux rose), Zyu Hyuga ( deviné qui il montre) Shikahuang Nara et leur sensei, Shikamaru Nara, que je crois, vous connessez.

Ness acquiesça et serra la main de l'homme en question.

-Tu connais mon équipe ?

-Je reconnais Ryad Kalil, et Nadia El'Absine, mais pas la petite brune, répondit Nara senior d'une voix traînante.

-Souria no Sabaku, monsieur, se présenta la jeune fille.

L'œil noir de Nara senior alla de la brune à l'Hokage, se qui n'échappa pas à Souria. Se simple geste prouvait qu'il avait réagis à son nom comme à un choc électrique.

-Bon, voici le parchemin, je suppose que Shika, tu a déjà un stratagème à mettre en place.

L'Hokage posa sur le bureau un rouleau usé par le temps.

**La pause.**

Pourquoi les arbres de Konoha sont-ils si grand ? demanda Souria en levant les yeux vers la cime des ces derniers.

-Tu pose de ces questions ! viens donc manger !

Répondant à l'invitation de Ryad, elle vint s'asseoir autour du feu avec tous les autres.

L'ambiance était plutôt bonne entre les deux équipe, puisqu'elles ne se parlaient presque pas.

Zyu était un garçon renfermer et solitaire, comme, si Souria l'avait bien compris, son père. Il était très doué, et ne vivait que pour s'entraîner.

Saki passait son temps à soupirer devant Zyu, et lorsqu'elle ne soupirait pas, elle révisait des parchemins sur la médecine, pour être medic-nin, comme sa mère.

Enfin, Shikahuang, dont le Q.I dépassait les deux cent, dormait pour vivre, et vivait pour dormir, à l'image de son père.

-Beuurk ! Se truc est infect ! s'écria Souria après avoir avalé une bouchée de la bouillasse présente dans son assiette.

-Normal, dit Shikahuang, qui somnolait à coté d'elle, c'est Saki qui l'a fait.

-HEY ! Je te permet pas !

-Ouais, ouais… N'empêche que tu risque gros à avaler ça.

-C'est pas vrai ! Un Zyu, c'est pas vrai ?

Mais Zyu ne dit rien.

-Qui ne dit mot consent. Récita le future maître des ombres.

-C'est très bon, hein vous autres.

Ryad et Nadia, qui avaient tout deux reposé leur assiette pleine depuis un moment, levèrent la tête vers elle et ne surent que répondre.

A suivre…

* * *

Bon alors je sais que, sur le cou, comme sa, sa à pas l'air passionnant, mais je vous assur que le prochain chapitre et tout en action!

A+

BD


	8. vingtdeux, vingttrois, vingtquatre

Heu alors, en fait, ni Neko, ni moi n'avons eu de temps cette semaine donc ni les deux 'chapitres' ni celuis là n'est corrigé, mais se sera fait, je vous rassur, hein. mais pas tout de suite.

En attendant, bonne lecture!

* * *

**L'attaque**

Rapide comme l'éclaire, ils s'écartèrent du feu et se mirent à couvert, évitant ainsi la pluie de shuriken et de kunaï qui suivie.

-On est encerclé, constata Zyu avec son byakugan.

-Combien ?

-Cinq.

-Il a temps de valeur que ça ce parchemin ?

-Et ils sont ou nos sensei ?

-Jamais là quand il faut…

-C'est pas beau de mentir.

Les six enfants sursautèrent lorsque leurs sensei apparurent devant eux.

Après un rapide état de la situation, ils décidèrent de passé à l'attaque.

Les ninja attaquant étaient expérimenté, mais pas suffisamment fort pour ce frotter à huit ninja, dont un ancien ANBU.

Mais le plan des cinq ninjas étaient plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait, et le groupe se retrouva rapidement divisé.

Ryad Nadia et Zyu ce battait contre un homme dont la spécialité semblait être la vitesse, à plusieurs mètre de là, hors de vue Shikahuang, Saki et Souria essayait de repousser les attaques d'un duos reptilien alors que dans leurs dos, leurs maître se battait respectivement contre une femme foudroyante ( à prendre au pied de la lettre) et un homme au mélopée funeste.

Lorsqu'un sixième homme se mêla au combat, ce dernier tourna en faveur des attaquants.

Il était grand, le corps fin, le visage squelettique encadré de long cheveux noir. Son œil gauche était fermé, et le droit brillait d'une lueur sanguine. Il attaqua Shikahuang, Saki et Souria, et cette dernière se retrouva vite isolé du reste du groupe.

-Donne-moi le parchemin.

Elle n'avait plus de shuriken, presque plus de kunaï, ces réserves de chakra faiblissaient dangereusement, elle était seul face à un homme très certainement plus fort qu'elle…

-Vient le chercher.

Et elle se retourna pour prendre la fuite.

Gagner du temps, jusqu'à ce que les autres ai éliminer leurs adversaires, pour qu'il la rejoigne et l'aide.

**La technique. **

Courir sans but l'épuisait, mais elle continuait à tourner en rond dans cette forêt, semant des indice, évitant kunaï et shuriken qu'il lui lançait.

Puis soudain, elle du stopper sa course.

Elle était au sommet d'une cascade.  
Deux statues en pierre gigantesque ce faisait face.

'Il ressemble à Hyuga' pensa-t-elle en regardant l'une d'entre elle.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui atterris derrière elle lui informa que son attaquant venait d'arriver.

-Hum. Tu m'a fais courir, mais tu ne peut plus fuir maintenant.

Un cou d'œil en bas confirma ces dires. Sauter serait du suicide.

Elle se retourna pour faire face, prête au combat.

-Tu est amusante, petite fille. Quel est ton nom ?

-Et toi ?

-Hum. Il arborait un petit sourire victorieux qui agaçait Souria. Uchiwa. Itashi Uchiwa.

Criminel rang S. Massacré toute sa famille. Ex-membre de l'Akatsuki. Rechercher dans tout les pays. Considéré comme l'un des meilleurs ninja du monde.

-Et toi ?

-Souria no Sabaku.

-Hum. Son sourire s'accentua. Tiens donc. Parente avec le démon que je chasse, comme c'est intéressant. Je ne vais peut-être pas te tuer.

La pupille rouge se mit à tournoyer et elle se rappela ce que Gaara lui avait raconter sur lui : 'Le regard d'un Uchiwa et son point fort comme son point faible. Si tu le regarde dans les yeux, tu est perdue, si tu l'évite, c'est lui qui est perdue'.

Mais se sentant aspirer par elle-même, elle paniqua et mêla son reste de chakra.

Puis elle dit en composant une série de signe qu'elle ne connaissait même pas :

**-Boofuu Kagee** ! La tempête d'Ombres !

Aussitôt, les ombres autour d'eux se mirent à tourner alors que le vent se mit à souffler, hurlant des cris effroyables, comme si s'étaient les mort eux-mêmes qui parlaient.

Les ombres prenaient formes et se rapprochaient, mais Souria savait qu'elle ne lui ferait aucun mal, puisque s'était elle qui les avait invoqué, mais Itashi, qui avait cesser son attaque, paniquait, tandis qu'il se faisait lacéré de toute part.

Les vents violent tournaient autour d'eux, créant un mur infranchissable, et l'air était devenu irrespirable.

Mais maintenir toute cette énergie concentré sur une si petite surface épuisait Souria, et aussi soudainement qu'était apparue la tempête, elle disparue, laissant un ninja ensanglanté mais près au combat et une jeune fille proche de l'évanouissement.

A bout de souffle, alors que le noir l'envahissait, elle se laissa tomber en arrière, dans le vide de la cascade.

**Recueillement**

Saki, Zyu et Shikahuang parcouraient les rues bondées du souk de Suna. Ils avait pour guide Ryad et Nadia, à qui on avaient demander de tenir compagnie.

-Woua t'a vue la robe ! s'écria Saki.

-Hum… Ca tirait pas, répondit Nadia. T'a les yeux vert, faut les mettre en valeur, pas faire jurer.

Les deux filles s'entendaient à merveille, puisqu'elles aimaient toute deux la même chose : la mode, les mecs et la médecine.

Les trois garçons ne suivaient que parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire de leur temps libre.

Le regard de Shikahuang se posa sur l'entrée d'une rue déserte, ce qui dans ce quartier fourmillant était étrange.

-Ca mène ou ?

-Ho, heu au cimetière.

Poussé par il ne savait qu'elle force, le future maître des ombres quitta le groupe et suivit la rue jusqu'au domaine des morts.

Il regarda les arbres fruitiers, les cours d'eau qui rendait l'endroit magnifique, mais toute ces tombes lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Puis, entendant quelqu'un venir, il se cacha derrière un arbre et observa son propre père s'arrêter devant une pierre blanche, et tomber à genoux.

Si il ne pouvait voir le visage de Shikamaru du fait qu'il avait le front dans la poussière, les mouvements saccadé de ces épaules lui prouvait qu'il pleurait.

Pourquoi ? Et qui pleurait-il ?

Puis Shikamaru se redressa, et resta ainsi devant la tombe à murmuré des chose que l'apprenti ninja ne pouvait comprendre à cause de la distance.

Deux autres homme arrivèrent. L'un roux, l'aspect jeune, les yeux cerné, Gaara du Désert et l'autre grand, les cheveux bruns, portant les habilles du Kazekage, Sabaku no Kankurô.

-Que fais-tu là ? demanda froidement Gaara

-Je me recueille.

-Tu devrais avoir honte d'être ici.

Nara senior s'était redressait, et regardait celui qui l'avait interpeller avec tristesse.

-J'aurais voulu que ça ne se passe pas ainsi, dit-il. J'aurais voulu…

Il ne put finir, du sable venait de l'entourer entièrement, et Shikahuang faillit trahir sa présence : son père allait se faire tuer !

-Gaara ! Gaara ! Gaara, s'écria Kankurô qui jusqu'à présent s'était tut, en se plaçant devant son frère, rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi, nous avons juré. Tu peux pas. Et surtout pas ici. Gaara, s'il te plais, laisse-le tranquille !

Avec un grognement, le jeune homme rappela à lui son sable qui regagna sa calebasse.

-Ne remet plus les pied ici.

Et il disparu dans un nuage de sable.

Kankurô regarda Shikamaru, comme s'il regrettait son geste, puis il tourna les talons et quitta le cimetière, imité quelque minutes plus tard par le maître des ombres.

Une fois sur d'être seul, Shikahuang sortit de sa cachette et alla lire le nom inscrit sur la tombe.

-Qui est 'Témaris no Sabaku' ?

A suivre…


	9. vingtcinq, vingtcix, vingtsept

Je suis indigne. ce chapitre... n'est toujours pas corrigé et les précédents non plus. Mais il le serons, je le promet!

La raison c'est que... j'ai pas beaucou d'occasion de parler à ma chtite parigote, et heu en fait... j'ai eu la Wii, sa vous le savez, mais aussi... je me suis acheté le jeu Zelda, alors...

Mais les public continuerons, sa c'est sur!

Enfin, en attendant,

Merci à mes rewieweuse/rewieweur et Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Le réveille.**

Cette lumière… Elle lui brûlait les yeux et remontait jusqu'au cerveau. Et sa tête…

Un concerto de pie vert.

Ou des millier de réveille.

Souria n'arrivait pas à ce décider entre les pie vert et les réveilles pour désigner le mal de crâne horrible qui lui taraudait la tête lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Tout autour d'elle était floue, mais elle reconnus la sensation des draps légers contre son corps. Des draps de coton, qui ne te couvrait pas pour te réchauffé mais juste pour te couvrir, comme ceux de Suna.

Puis elle referma les yeux.

Quand elle les rouvrir, il faisait sombre mais elle vit quelqu'un penché sur elle. Une femme d'âge mûre, à l'air doux.

En tournant la tête, son regard se posa sur le mur ou elle crus voir un jeu d'ombre et de lumière. Elle plissa les yeux et reconnu l'ombre d'un dragon, puis, comme les ombres tournaient, celle d'une licorne puis une fée…

Comme celle que faisait la lanterne que Gaara allumait le soir, lorsqu'elle avait peur, quand elle était toute petite.

Puis elle referma les yeux et ce fut a nouveaux le trou noir.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla encore, il faisait toujours sombre, mais elle avait assez de force pour ne pas re-sombrer. Au mur, les ombres dansaient toujours, et elle les regarda un temps.

Puis elle baissa les yeux au pied du lit et elle la vit, la lanterne en fer forgé tournait doucement, avec en son centre une petite flamme rougeoyante.

Elle sourit. C'était sa lanterne, elle la reconnaîtrait entre cent.

Elle se leva et, tremblante, s'avança jusqu'à elle, pour regarder au plus près les ombres danser.

Sans le vouloir elle se rendormit.

La lumière passant au travers de la fente des rideaux la réveilla pour de bon cette fois, et elle reconnus sa chambre, au palais du Kazekage.

Le temps qu'elle se remette dans le bon sens du lit, la servante venu lui faire la toilette avait quitté la pièce, puis était revenus, suivit de Ness, Kankurô et Gaara.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

-C'est à toi de nous le dire.

-Hein ?

Elle réfléchis deux secondes puis tout lui revint en mémoire, la mission, l'attaque, l'invocation puis… puis…

-Est-ce que je suis morte ?

-Non, bien sur que non, répondit Kankurô en venant s'asseoir sur le lit. Lorsque tu t'es évanouis, les autres ninja étaient là, et Shikahuang à put te rattrapé. Mais leurs venus à fait fuir ton adversaire et j'aimerais savoir de qui il s'agissait, et ce qu'il s'est passer.

-Il… Il avait un œil rouge et l'autre, il l'ouvrait pas… Uchiwa voilà ! Itashi Uchiwa.

Kankurô regarda son frère, puis demanda d'une voix sérieuse :

-Tu est sur ?

-Oui. Quand j'ai vus son regard… Je sais qu'il faut pas regarder un Uchiwa dans les yeux mais s'était trop tard et là j'ai paniqué. J'ai… je sais pas. Tout ce qui me restait de chakra, je l'ai mêlé et ça à donner… ça.

-Quoi ?

-Des ombres et du vent.

Se fut au tour de Gaara de regarder son frère.

**Derrière la porte**

Après quatre jours passé cloîtrée dans sa chambre, Souria décida de désobéir au médecin et de la quitté, n'étant pas faîte pour les pièces exiguës.

Marchant à pas lent en longeant les murs du palais, sur le qui-vive, elle pris la direction du bureau du Kazekage.

En chemin, il lui sembla que les ombres se mouvaient pour mieux la dissimuler.

C'était… étrange. Comme si elles étaient vivante et qu'elles étaient devenues son allié.

Arrivé devant la porte du bureau, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frappé, sa main se figea en l'air, et elle tendit l'oreille pour mieux entendre se qui se disait dans la pièce.

La jeune fille reconnu la vois de Kankurô lorsqu'il dit de façon posé :

-Suna ne peux se séparé d'une de ses ninja.

-Elle doit recevoir l'apprentissage Nara, ou son potentiel sera perdue ! répondit Shikamaru, semble-t-il.

-Potentiel ? Tu ne l'a vois pas comme une enfant mais comme une arme ? demanda froidement Gaara.

-Elle maîtrise les ombres ! vous ne pouvez pas l'aidez ! Maintenant que son pouvoir héréditaire s'est réveiller, elles vont communiqué avec elle ! Un Nara ne voit pas le monde de la même façon que vous. Comment lui expliquerez vous cela ?

Shikamaru, si c'était bien lui, s'énervait.

-Je refuse que Souria quitte Suna, rétorqua Gaara d'un ton catégorique.

-Tu refuse qu'elle quitte Suna ou qu'elle te quitte toi ?

-Les garçons ! Les garçons ! Les garçons ! S'écria Kankurô en cherchant à apaisé les deux partit (les murs s'étaient mis à trembler), je ne voudrais vous vexer, mais la décision reviens à moi seul, et je ferais se qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, et non pour nous. Maintenant, laissez-moi, j'ai du travaille.

Souria se cacha dans un coin d'ombre en entendant cela, et peut de temps après, elle vit Shikamaru et Gaara quitté le bureau. Son cœur se serra à la vue de son père adoptif, car s'était la première fois depuis son réveille qu'elle le croisait, il n'était pas venu lui rendre visite.

Une fois loin, elle alla toqué à la porte et entendit son oncle soupiré puis lui dire d'entrer.

-Ho, Souria. Tu ne devrais pas être dans ta chambre ?

-J'en ai assez et heu… Je voudrais te parler.

En privé, elle ne le vouvoyait pas, mais elle avait déjà faillis le tutoyer en public à plusieurs reprise.

-Viens t'asseoir alors.

Elle obtempéra après avoir fermé la porte.

-Je t'écoute.

-…Quel était la situation politique d'il y à trente ans ?

-Trente ans ?… Bah… On venait de sortir de guerre donc notre armée était affaibli, Oto prenait une ampleur inquiétante, Konoha s'était faite attaqué par le démon Kyubi, qui à été scellé dans un enfant donc la promesse d'un ninja puissant.

-Ha.

-Gaara a vingt-neuf ans. Que cherches-tu ?

-Je voudrais… comprendre pourquoi…

-Il n'y a aucune raison politique dans ce que notre père à fait à Gaara. Il n'y à qu'une recherche de pouvoir.

-J'aimerai m'excuser… Je comprend qu'il déteste mais…

-Tu te trompe, il tiens à toi. Il t'a veillé jour et nuit jusqu'à ton réveille. Il faut jusque que tu lui laisse du temps, tu lui a fais très mal.

Souria avait du mal à saisir la différence : elle lui avait fait du mal, donc maintenant, il devait la détester, et son comportement allait avec son raisonnement puisqu'il ne la voyait plus.

**L'entrée du cimetière**

Le soleil à son zénith avait chassé toute personne saine d'esprit des rues de Suna, et Souria en profitait pour les parcourir d'un pas lent.

Elle portait une robe de tissus léger, et un voile, pour ne pas risqué l'insolation, le tout noir, et ne faisait guère attention au chemin qu'elle prenait jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive en face de l'entrer du cimetière, ou Shikahuang, assis sur un tas de sable au bord d'un cour d'eau était plongé dans ces pensé.

-Tu va brûlé, dit la jeune fille, et s'interposant avec le soleil, pour lui faire de l'ombre.

Il sursauta et leva les yeux vers elle.

Certes ces cheveux noir étaient caché par le voile, tout comme son sourire, mais il reconnu ses yeux bleu nuit.

-Souria ! Tu ne devrais pas te reposer ?

-Ca fait quatre jour que je me repose. Viens te mètre à l'ombre.

Il obtempéra et se leva pour s'asseoir quelque mètre plus loin, à l'ombre d'un palmier, suivit de la jeune fille.

-Que fais-tu ici ? D'après ton équipe, à cette heure si, tu fais la sieste.

-En faite… Je sais pas trop… J'ai vu un truc… Choquant. Ouais choquant. Et j'essaye de comprendre, expliqua le future maître des ombres. Et toi ?

-Bah comme tu vois, je me promène. Enfin, me promenait. Ho fait, je voulais te dire, même si je me souviens pas, merci. Si j'ai bien compris je te dois la vie.

-J'allais pas te laisser tomber.

Il lui sourit.

A suivre…


	10. vingthuit, vingtneuf, trente

Ha la la, il est 22 presque 30 et je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai pas encore publié! Désolée! Comme je suis désolé que ce 'chapitre' ne soit pas encore corrigé. Mais avec le mariage de ma soeur (le semaine prochaine), sa grossesse, mon frère qui est tombé malade, le bac, les traveau à la maison, le travail tout cours, écrire et la Wii, j'ai plus beaucou de temps pour parler avec ma petite Parigote.

Désolé, désolé.

Je remercie tout mes rewieweuse, rewieur, et souhaite, à toutes mes lectrice, tous mes lecteurs, une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Le cadeau**

-Un entraînement plus adapté ! pesta Souria en jetant une pile de vêtements dans son sac. J'ai pas besoin d'un entraînement plus adapté !

Avec un soupir elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, à coté de sa valise à moitié pleine.

-Si j'avais sus… J'aurais refusé s'te p""""" de bandeau ! Je serais pas en froid avec Gaara et je serais pas viré de Suna !

-Mais tu n'es pas viré de Suna.

Souria retira la tête de ses mains et posa son regard sur l'entrée ou attendait son père adoptif.

-Je peux rentrer ?

-Oui ! Oui bien sur ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, de peur qu'il ne change d'avis.

Il entra et Souria remarqua qu'il tenait un grand paquet rectangulaire.

Sans s'en soucier, elle commença, maintenant qu'il était enfin en face d'elle :

-Gaara, je souhaiterais que…

-Souria, je voudrais te donner ceci, avant que tu parte.

Il l'avait interrompus.

Il l'avait interrompus dans son super discours d'excuse qu'elle avait préparé !

"Un cadeau ? Chouette !"

-Pour moi mais heu…

-Tiens.

-Mer… Merci.

Il lui tendis le paquet et elle s'en saisis.

Elle le posa sur le lit et les mains tremblante, elle l'ouvrit.

A l'intérieur, deux petits éventails aux peintures rouges et noires représentant une rivière luxuriante.

Se saisissant lentement de l'un d'eux, elle le retourna pour découvrir l'autre face, totalement vierge de toute trace.

-Pour les invocations, expliqua Gaara.

Sans le faire exprès, elle activa le système d'attaque pour les combat rapproché, et de chaque tige sortit une pointe acéré.

-Tu apprendra à t'en servir. Il se saisi de l'autre. On fait comme ça.

-Ah d'accord.

-J'aurais aimé te donner celui de ta mère, mais il est avec elle.

-… Merci. Merci pour tout.

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Car enfin, elle allait partir, c'est à dire ne plus voir Gaara, ne plus deviner son ombre veiller sur son sommeil, ne plus observer le monde avec lui, ne plus…

N'y tenant plus, elle lâcha l'arme, et sauta dans les bras du jeune homme qui, ne s'y attendant pas, s'étala par terre (bah, Shukaku, tu boude ?).

-Promets-moi de faire attention, s'il te plais !

-Hey, c'est toi qui part.

-S'il te plais.

Elle était vraiment bouleversé, c'est pourquoi il demanda en resserrant son étreinte.

-Pourquoi es-tu si inquiète pour moi ?

-Parce que… parce qu'Itashi à dit… que j'étais parente avec le démon qu'il chassait.

Gaara, à l'entente de ces mots, défis l'étreinte et ce redressa.

-Tu veux encore revenir sur cette histoire de Jinchuuruki ? dit-il d'un ton froid.

-Nan ! c'est pas ça ! D'accord t'es pas humain enfin si enfin Gaara ! Gaara reviens ! cria-t-elle alors qu'il partait. Gaara ! t'a pas compris ! Gaara ! il en a après toi ! Le ninja le plus dangereux que puisse porter cette terre en à après toi, finit faiblement et inutilement (puisqu'elle parlait dans le vide) Souria.

**Le mont Hokage**

Avec la permission des Nara, Souria quitta la table et rejoignit sa chambre, le ventre vide.

Elle n'avait de toute façon pas faim, et ce, depuis son arrivée à Konoha, il y à de cela trois semaine.

Le désert lui manquait, Suna lui manquait et plus que tout, Gaara lui manquait.

Lorsqu'elle était partit, elle n'avait guère peut ce réconcilier avec lui, et elle s'en voulait de la méprise faite.

Bien sur, Konoha était une ville forte accueillante, les gens étaient charmant, mais elle ne se sentait pas à sa place.

Elle jeta un cou d'œil par la fenêtre, dans le but de voir quelques étoiles, mais les lumière de la ville l'en empêchait.

Décidé cependant à voir les astres nocturnes, elle se glissa hors de sa chambre par la fenêtre et sauta de toit en toit jusqu'à atteindre le sommet du mont Hokage, sans se douter qu'elle était suivit.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et sourit : on voyait les étoiles. Contente, elle s'assit sur le rebord de pierre, et sursauta lorsque Shikahuang la rejoignis.

-Que de chemin pour quelques points lumineux, dit-il en levant le nez à son tour.

-C'est bien plus que quelques points lumineux… je pourrais te dire qu'il s'agis du passé, parce qu'elles sont sans doute pour la plus part déjà éteinte, mais je me contenterais de te dire qu'elle représente mes souvenirs.

-Et vivre dans tes souvenirs ne t'aidera pas à avancer. Rétorqua-t-il en la regardant.

-Je sais…

-Tu as conscience que plus vite tu apprendre, plus vite tu repartira ?

-Je sais…

-Alors pourquoi te bloques-tu ?

-Je ne me bloque pas ! s'offusqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

La bataille du regard dura encore quelques minute savant qu'il ne baisse les yeux.

-Si tu ne te bloques pas, pourquoi n'arrive tu pas à reproduire le jutsu, simple que mon père tente de t'apprendre depuis plus de deux semaines ?

-Parce que… Je suis pas une fille de l'ombre ! Je maîtrise le vent comme ma mère !

-Tu n'est pas ou tu ne veux pas être ?

-Ne joue pas sur les mots !

-Les ombres t'obéissent ! Je l'ai vue !

-C'est faux ! Je maîtrise le vent !

-Tu maîtrise les deux !

-Une ninja avec deux pouvoirs, on à jamais vue ça.

-Kakashi Hatake.

-Qui ?

-Le ninja copieur, Kakashi Hatake. Il maîtrise tellement de technique... appartenant à des domaines différent. Et puis même, tout les Uchiwa sont capable d'apprendre des techniques qui n'ont rien à voir avec leur pouvoir.

-Se sont des Uchiwa ! Je maîtrise le vent.

C'est alors qu'une ombre se mit à courir sur Souria, vers sa gorge et commença à ce resserrer autour du cou de la jeune fille.

-Shika… Arrête ! Shika ! J'étouffe !

-Tu peux m'arrêter toi-même !

-Je maîtrise…

Le manque d'air, la peur de la mort, la força à mêler son chakra en catastrophe, et sans savoir comment, elle pris le contrôle de la main d'ombre qui recula et disparu.

-Tu vois que…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Souria s'était jeté sur lui.

-T'a faillis me tuer ! Connard ! Tu voulais ma mort !

Ils roulèrent sur quelque mètre, puis se battirent comme des chiffonniers.

Cependant, Shikahuang prit vite le dessus et immobilisa Souria sous lui, ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

-Je ne voulais pas te tuer ! Je voulais te faire comprendre ! Je sais se que j'ai vue l'autre jour, quand tu te battais contre Uchiwa. S'était des ombres ! des ombres à tes ordres ! Tu les à invoqué, maintenant, elles resterons avec toi, elles t'écouterons ! Les ombre sont vivantes !

-Lâche-moi !

-Si tu accepte ton pouvoir, tu deviendra l'une des ninja les plus puissante au monde !

Elle cessa de se débattre et le regarda.

-Crois-tu que je veuille de la puissance ? cracha-t-elle

-Toi peut-être pas, mais pense à tout ce que tu pourra accomplir pour ton pays. Pour toi. Etre ninja c'est respecter la loi du plus fort. Si tu deviens la plus forte, tu vivra. Sinon, tu mourra.

Les paroles étaient crues mais elles étaient vrais, Souria le savait, maintenant. Il était loin le rêve de la fier guerrière sauvant la veuve et l'orphelin. Elle savait qu'un ninja était une machine à tuer. Comme elle savait qu'elle devait apprendre à maîtrisé les ombres, puisqu'elle le pouvait.

-Ok, t'a fais ton petit discours plein de vérité, je suis fière de toi, mais bon… tu veux biens me lâcher maintenant ?

Et c'est là que Shikahuang prit conscience de sa position, qu'il rougit et qu'il lâcha la jeune fille à la vitesse de l'éclaire.

**L'hôpital**

Souria était dans la salle d'entraînement à parfaire un jutsu que Shikamaru lui avait enseigné lorsque Fujiki la traversa en hurlant, paniqué.

-Shikahuang est de retour ! Il est blessé mon pauvre petit !

La ninja des sables comprenant que son ami était enfin revenu de mission, suivit Fujiki en dehors du domaine, et au travers tout Konoha, jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Elles ne purent aller plus loin que l'accueille où elles apprirent qu'il était en salle d'opération, que les médecin ne savaient pas s'il allais s'en sortir.

-Mon petit, pleurait Fujiki, prostré sur une chaise de la salle d'attente. Mon tout petit. Faites qu'il s'en sorte, je vous en prit.

Shikamaru et l'Hokage passèrent à se moment là, et ce dirigèrent vers l'infirmière chargée de l'accueille, mais Fujiki se redressa, en voyant son dirigeant et cria dans tout l'hôpital :

-Tout ça s'est de votre faute ! Il risque de mourir à cause de vous ! Mon petit Shikahuang ! Il n'a que quinze an et vous, vous l'envoyer en mission seul, et de classe B ! Nan je me calmerais pas ! Cria-t-elle à Shikamaru qui avait essayé de l'apaiser. Puis elle repris vers Naruto. Il risque de mourir ! A cause de vous ! Sale Jinchuuruki ! C'est de votre faute ! Il risque de… Aïe ! Qu'est-ce que…

Un médecin venait de lui administré une dose assez forte de calmant, et elle s'effondra dans les bras de son époux.

Deux brancardiers vinrent chercher la femme endormis pour l'emmener dans une chambre.

-Je suis désolé pour ce qu'elle a dit. Elle est à bout de nerf, s'excusa Shikamaru.

-Je sais. Je sais.

« Alors, cet homme si gentil est un… Jinchuuruki ? » pensa Souria en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute les personnes que j'apprécie sont… nan, arrête sa change rien.

Mais si sa change tout ! Gaara j'arrive plus le voir comme mon père, et lui je le vois maintenant comme un démon ! »

« Mais merde, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?' »

De désespoir, elle se laissa pleurer, pour elle, pour Gaara, qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis quatre ans, pour Naruto, qui était détesté sans raison et surtout, pour Shikahuang, qui était entre la vie et la mort.

A suivre…


	11. trente et un, trentedeux, trentretrois

Je commence, je comence!

Et je commence par un mega grand merci à mes lectrices/lecteurs, qu'ils mettent ou non une rewiew (même si la rewiew, ça fait plaisir!). C'est pour vous que j'écris! Et de voir dans les stat que je suis lu, ça fait plaisir! Alors merci!

sa va, sa va... Merci a toute et tous mes rewieweur et reweuse qui critque ma fic, me souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, me dise ce qu'ils souhaiterait pour cette dernière! J'aime beaucoup!

Hey! Vous avez vu? J'oublie pas de publier aujourd'hui!

Par contre, et veuiller accepter mes plus plate excuses pour cela, mais je crois que pour la correction de cette fic par ma bêta-lectrice, c'est un peu mouru. Désolé, franchement!

Mais j'essaye de pas faire de faute! Enfin, je fais ce que je peut quoi en temps que petit auteuse naze en orthographe!

Voilà, sinon, je stop la la complainte et vous dit:

Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

**Le soleil se lève**

-Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ?

Souria papillonna des yeux et posa son regard sur une infirmière.

Tout lui revint en mémoire lorsqu'elle compris s'être endormi dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital.

-Oui ?

-Il est réveiller.

-Déjà mais…

-Tsunade-sama fais des miracles. Vous pouvez aller le voir. Chambre 416.

-Mais, c'est à ces parents de…

-Fujiki-san dors encore, et Shikamaru-san est partit en mission pour comprendre pourquoi son fils à échoué.

-Ho…

Comprenant, elle se leva, s'étira et prit la direction que lui indiquait la jeune femme. Devant la porte de la chambre, Souria hésita à entrer. Après tout, qu'était-elle pour lui ?

D'accord ils se connaissaient depuis maintenant quatre ans, vivaient sous le même toit, suivaient le même entraînement, mais elle restait la ninja des sables et lui l'héritier du clan Nara.

-Entrez.

Ha oui, elle avait toqué… elle n'avait plus le choix, maintenant.

La voix était faible, mais Souria l'entendit et, en réunissant tout le courage qui l'habitait, franchit la porte.

Shikahuang était seul dans la chambre, son œil gauche bandé, son bras droit en écharpe, le reste de son corps sans doute parcourus d'autre blessure mais la couverture empêchait la jeune fille de les voir.

-Hello ! Sa va ? Je sais que tu voudrais voir tes parents mais ton père a quitté Konoha et ta mère dors, les médecins lui on administré une dose de calmant.

-Sa ne me gène pas que se soit toi.

-Ho… Alors, sa va ? Tu nous a fait une sacré peur, tu sais ? Ta mère était dans tout ces états.

-Je me doute, pour qu'il faille lui administrer des calmants.

Un silence de plombs s'abattit.

Souria se tenait debout près de la tête du lit à triturer ses doigts de gène, alors que shika regardait la blancheur de la chambre rougis par les premiers rayons du soleil.

-Bon, bah je vais te laisser te reposer, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. T'a besoin de rien ?

-Nan, c'est bon…. Attend ! cria-t-il alors qu'elle était à la porte. Reste, s'il te plais.

-Mais, il faut que tu dorme.

-Je sais mais… Reste, s'il te plais.

-D'accord, Shika, je reste.

Elle prit une chaise et s'assit au pied du lit.

**L'enlèvement**

Shikahuang était sortit de l'hôpital depuis cinq jours quand Shikamaru décida de s'entretenir avec lui.

-Mon fils, il faut que je te parle.

Son père n'avait pas de manière si solennel de s'adresser à lui, aussi le jeune garçon comprit-il que s'était important.

Dans le jardin du domaine Nara, agenouillé l'un à coté de l'autre en face d'une étendue d'eau pas le moins du monde naturelle, Shikahuang attendait que son père ne parle.

-Shikahuang… Tu grandis vite… Tu approches de tes seize ans et tu es dans l'âge ou le sexe opposé t'attire.

Il allait quand même pas lui parler de fleur et d'abeille ?

-Pourquoi me dire cela, père ?

-Je vais être direct. Que ressens-tu pour Souria ?

-Souria ? Mais heu…

En fait, il ne le savait pas lui même. La jeune fille était très attirante, cheveux noir, yeux bleu, poitrine ferme, taille de guêpe et intelligente avec ça mais quelque chose empêchait Shikahuang d'aller plus loin que son désir.

-Je vous vois tout les jours. Lors des entraînements, vous échangez des regards, vous vous cherchez l'un l'autre dans un jeu de séduction. Ne dément pas, j'ai été jeune avant toi.

-Père ! Et puis même, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

-Donc tu avoue.

-Mais quel crime est-ce ?

-Nul crime. De toute façon, son apprentissage est finis. J'ai déjà écris à son tuteur, qui est en route. Il devrait être ici demain, au plus tard.

-Sabaku no Gaara va venir ? Mais ils ne se parlent plus !

-Cela ne nous regarde pas.

-Mais…

-Elle part. Point finale.

-Mais…

C'est alors que retentit un cris épouvantable provenant de la chambre de Souria.

Les deux ninja se levèrent et accoururent : trop tard. La chambre désordonnée était vide, la fenêtre ouverte. Ne restait, posée sur un lit, qu'un parchemin.

Shikamaru s'en saisit, défit les multiple code et lus le contenus.

-Gaara va me tuer, murmura-t-il.

**L'arrivée**

-Regarde maman, pourquoi le monsieur il est comme ça ?

-On ne montre pas du doigt ! s'écria la mère en tapant sur la main du petit garçon, puis le prenant dans ses bras : éloigne-toi de lui !

Comme à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans un village, les badauds s'écartaient sur son passage et Gaara ne s'en souciait pas, enfin plus.

En quatre ans, Konoha avait beaucoup grandit, mais elle gardait son esprit paysan et village, bien qu'elle ai la taille d'une ville.

Gaara devait se rendre chez les Nara, mais il devait en premier lieu signaler sa présence à la tour de l'Hokage.

Au pied de celle-ci, le ninja des sables se rendit compte de l'agitation qui régnait : les soldats de Konoha, de quelque grade que se soit couraient dans tout les sens.

'C'est la guerre ou quoi ?'

-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? demanda Gaara en arrêtant l'un des gardes qui quittait la tour.

-Ho… Vous êtes Sabaku no Gaara, l'Hokage veux vous voir dès votre arrivé.

Et le garde fit demi-tour, suivit par Gaara, qui n'avait toujours pas eu de réponse à sa question.

Dans le bureau de Naruto, il y avait plusieurs ANBU, que Gaara ne pouvait reconnaître du fait qu'ils portaient leurs masque.

-Sortez.

Une fois seul, Naruto se permis de saluer Gaara avec plus de familiarité.

-Tu es en guerre ?

-Gaara, j'ai un truc à te dire et ça va pas te plaire. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que c'est moi qui te le dit.

-Quoi ?

-Tu sais qu'Itashi ne fait plus partit de l'Akatsuki ?

-Naruto.

-Bref, il s'est allié à plusieurs ninja qui veulent la mort des démons.

-Et ?

-Et ils ont été repéré dans les alentours de Konoha.

-Et ?

-Et Itashi a enlevé Souria.

Le sable quitta la calebasse dans une explosion et se mit à tourbillonner réduisant en miette tout le mobilier.

A suivre…


	12. trentequatre, trentecinq, trentesix

Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée!Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est marriée! Ma soeur c'est... Quoi? Vous vous en fichez? ouais je sais mais je suis tellement contente! Enfin casée!

Nan je vanne. Elle c'est marriée, et elle était magnifique dans sa robe IVOIR (pas crème, hein, Ivoir!! attention, c'est pas parreil!)... Ha là, là...

Bon j'arrête!

Un new "chapitre". Encore. Et oui la fic n'est toujours pas finis, pauvre de vous.

Bon sa va, je stoppe! Je vous laisse lire!

Je vouslais juste de que... ma soeur c'est... nan c'est pas ça que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que, a partir de maintenant, je répondrais a toute mes rewiew! Enfin, dans la limite du possible quoi.

Voilà; voilà.

bonne lecture! (enfin elle se tais!)

* * *

**Arcane Lunaire**

Le ciel est noir.

La lune est rouge.

Souria marche dans une rue déserte, entre dans une maison.

Noir et rouge.

Encore. Toujours.

Il est là, dans le salon. Debout comme s'il l'attendait.

Nan, pas 'comme'. Il l'attend.

-Je suis ou ?

Sa voix résonne étrangement.

Il sourit.

-Je suis ou ? Et t'es qui ?

-Ho ? Tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Il est vrai que j'ai pris mon temps. Quatre longues années pour préparer cette mise à mort.

Sa voix vient de partout et de nulle part à la fois, elle résonne dans sa tête comme s'il avait hurler, mais elle ne comprend pas le sens des mots.

Elle le regarde encore, il a sous-entendu l'avoir déjà rencontré.

Cheveux noir, visage fin, vêtement noir.

Son cœur s'arrête. Il n'a qu'un œil ouvert.

Elle fait face à Itashi Uchiwa.

Elle veux attaqué, mais c'est comme si ces jambes étaient de plombs, et elle s'effondre, terrassée par une douleur qu'elle ne comprend pas.

-Je t'explique.

Il est là, penché sur elle, alors qu'il y a une second, il était à plusieurs mètre d'elle.

-Tu est ici dans se que l'on pourrait appeler mon enfer. Je dirige le temps et l'espace, et il y a peut de chance pour que tu t'en sorte vivante.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez de moi ?

-De toi ? rien. Toi, tu n'est qu'une enfant non désirée, qui ignore bien des choses sur sa naissance. Non, ce n'est pas toi que je veux. Et je suis navré de devoir te tuer. Son sourire disait tout le contraire.

Il faut qu'elle gagne du temps. Gaara lui a parler de l'Arcane Lunaire, un monde illusoire généré par le mangekyou sharigan. Il dure soixante-douze heures (pour la victime) et chaque tourment que subit la victime se répercute sur son corps, se qui fait qu'elle a peut de chance de survivre.

-Mais que voulez-vous alors ?

-Pff ! Et dire que tu est la fille d'un génie !

La fille d'un génie ? Il sais qui est son père ?

-Je sais que Sabaku no Gaara est en route pour Konoha.

-Ha bon ?

-Oui, ce cher Shikamaru n'aime pas te voir flirter avec son fils. Donc je vais profiter qu'il soit en terrain défavorable pour mettre un terme à sa vie déjà trop longue.

Mon Dieu, Itashi connaît les alentours de Konoha comme sa poche, sans conter que Gaara maîtrise le sable et qu'il n'y en à pas. Il est perdu.

-Maintenant, assez discuter, je veux m'amuser.

**Perdre**

Au centre d'une étendue de pierre aussi grande que profonde, attendait Itashi.

Enfin, en face de lui se présenta sa proie : Sabaku no Gaara.

-Gaara, Shukaku. Quel plaisir de vous voir.

-Ou est Souria ?

-Elle dort, la pauvre petite, le voyage la épuisée. Il fit un signe vers une grotte au loin.

Gaara savait qu'il allait devoir se battre, et tuer Itashi, mais il se savait aussi en position d'infériorité : le terrain ne lui permettait pas d'extraire du sable du sol, la couche de pierre était bien trop profonde. Il se battrait avec sa seul réserve.

-Tu est près a mourir ?

-Je t'ai battu une fois, Itashi. Pourquoi n'y arriverais-je pas cette fois-ci ?

-Simple intuition. **Katon : Ryuuka no jutsu !**

La boule de feu se heurta à une barrière de sable, et la sphère protectrice se forma entièrement alors qu'à l'intérieur, Gaara utilisait la technique du troisième œil pour observer son ennemis.

-Tu te planque, Gaara ! Tu te crois à l'abris dans ta prison de sable, petit démon, et bien je vais te montrer que se n'est pas le cas : **Flammes noires d'Amaterasu !**

Des flammes noires s'élevèrent autour de la sphère, la température à l'intérieur devint infernale, alors que la base commençait à fusionner.

-Impossible, murmura Gaara.

Mais suivant son instinct de survit, il défit le dessus et d'un bond s'éloigna de plusieurs mètre du brasier.

Il avait perdu une partit de son sable, qui avait commencer à fusionner, lui-même était brûler à plusieurs endroit, mais le combat n'était pas finit.

-Réduis-le en miette, Shukaku, murmura-t-il. **Tanuki Neiri no Jutsu !**

Aussitôt il sentit ses paupières tomber.

**Shukaku.**

Voilà une chose qu'Itashi n'avait pas prévue.

Gaara avait une seule fois laisser le contrôle au démon et s'était face à la seul personne qui l'ai jamais battus : Uzumaki.

Mais là, face à lui, se dressait un homme grand, aux épaules larges, aux visage carré, aux yeux bruns, au long cheveux couleur sable.

Bien différent du monstre apparus la première fois, selon les dire.

-Shukaku.

-Un cadavre, répondit d'une voix rauque le démon.

Itashi attaqua au corps à corps, tout en envoyant kunaï et shuriken, mais le démon évitait tout les cou et toutes les armes avec une souplesse inhumaine, se qui pour un démon est logique.

D'un cou de pied dans les côtes, l'esprit des sables envoya valser Itashi à plusieurs mètres.

-Tu m'amuse, humain.

-Je ne suis pas ton bouffon.

-Ha ? Pourtant, je rigole tellement. Mais puisque tu le veux, je cesse de rire.

L'air était saturé de chakra. Un chakra puissant, brûlant. Itashi devait se rendre à l'évidence, s'il pouvait battre Gaara, il ne pouvait pas battre un démon, surtout qu'il avait déjà utilisé beaucoup de chakra pour invoquer les flammes d'Amaterasu.

Risquant le tout pour le tout, il attaqua :

**-Arcane****…**

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse finirent de parler, il étaient prisonnier dans le sarcophage de sable.

-Allons, allons, petit, tu tiens vraiment à voir mon esprit ?

Shukaku allais serrer son poing, tuant ainsi le déserteur, lorsque se dernier s'écria :

-Attend ! Attend !

-Quoi ?

-J'ai utiliser les Arcanes Lunaires sur la gosse.

-Et tu crois qu'en me disant cela je vais t'épargner ?

-Elle est dans le coma ! Et seul moi peu l'en sortir.

-Comment ? Si elle dors…

-Je garde un lien avec elle. Avec son esprit. Vous autre croyez qu'il faut soigner le corps avant tout, mais c'est faut !

A suivre…

* * *

Alors je m'excuse pour ce combat des plus minable... Si, si, je sais.

Pour les Flammes d'Amaterasu, j'ai lu tous ce qu'il y avait à lire dessus, mais je les ai jamais vue alors.. si c'est incohérant, désolé.

Voilà.  
Ecore navré, je suis pas doué pour les combats...

A+

BD


	13. trentesept, trentehuit, trenteneuf

Hello!

sa va dans votre vie? ceux qui passe meurs bac l'on eut? (c'est bien aujourd'hui quon affiche les résultat, non?)... Bref.

Moi, ma life est tellement mouvementé que j'ai faillis oublier de publier! c'est moche, hein?

Mais réssurez-vous, je suis bien là, devant mon pc, a écrire plein de bétise que les plus préssé d'entre vous ne lirons même pas!  
Alors, ce chapitre, dans la version original, devait être le dernier des chapitres (après le dernière des moïkan... sa va, j'arrête) mais en fait, je me suis rendu compte que sa faisait baclé, alors je continue!

Bon, j'ai bien assez blablater, je vais vous laissez lire.  
Bonne lecture a tous! laissez des rewiew, j'y répond maintenant!

**Humain**

Douce chaleur, tendre réconfort.  
Pourquoi ?  
Tout est noir et rouge.  
Encore. Toujours.  
Elle n'a plus mal.  
Il est là, c'est lui qui la soigne.  
Pourquoi ?  
Les soixante-douze heures sont passé, il s'est bien amusé à l'entendre crier, et maintenant, il est à nouveau là, dans sa tête.  
Peut-être que son esprit lui joue des tours. Peut-être que le temps n'est pas écouler. Peut-être qu'il est vraiment là.  
Tant de question. Mais elle n'a même pas la force d'en poser une seul : Pourquoi ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, que se soit faux ou non, que se soit pour lui faire plus mal encore après, pour le moment, elle baigne dans un océan de douceur.  
Elle se laisse aller, ferme les yeux, souhaite s'endormir, pour toujours.

Souria rouvrit les yeux. Elle était seul dans la pénombre.  
Des voix lui parvenaient. Elle écoutait sans comprendre.  
-Voilà, elle est réveillé. Tu me laisse partir maintenant ?  
-Bien sur, je n'ai qu'une seul parole. Juste une dernière chose à faire.  
Un cris.  
-Mon œil !  
-Comme ça, tu ne nous embêtera plus… Arrête de râler, t'aurait finis aveugle, de toute façon !  
Des pas. Une seul personne.  
Un homme que Souria n'avais jamais vus mais qu'elle avait l'impression de connaître depuis toujours.  
Il s'assit en face d'elle et attendit.  
Souria se redressa sur sa paillasse, s'approcha de l'homme, l'observa sans pudeur sous toute les coutures, ce qui ne semblait pas le gêner.  
-Je vous connaît, dit-elle alors qu'elle se laissait tomber en face de lui.  
-Il ne va pas tarder, répondit simplement l'homme.  
Souria n'aimait pas cette réponse mais dus s'en contenter.  
Au bout de quelque minutes, le sable du sol se réunis pour former autour de l'homme un cocon incassable.  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe !  
Puis le cocon s'effrita et la place de l'homme se tint assis Gaara.  
Et alors Souria comprit que l'homme n'était autre que Shukaku, le démon Tanuki.  
-Il est humain, se murmura-t-elle en se levant.  
Prit d'une faiblesse, elle s'effondra mais fut rattrapé par Gaara.  
-Souria ! Sa va ?  
-Fatigué.  
-Dors. Dors, Souria.

**L'explication**

Des pleurs au milieu de la nuit alertèrent Gaara qui immédiatement vint au près de sa protégé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je repense à… ces derniers jours…. Et aussi… Ces quatre années ou tu…

-Ou je ?

-Ou tu a cru que... je te détestait !

Et son sanglot se fit plus fort.

-Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

Elle lui colla un claque, et, à la grande surprise de Gaara, Shukaku ne le protégea pas.

-Non ! Tu m'a élever ! Protégé ! Aujourd'hui sauvé. Tu m'a tout appris, je te dois tant. Quel idiote je serait si je m'arrêtait au fais que tu sois le réceptacle d'un démon. Au contraire c'est ce qui m'a sauver !

-Comment tu sais que…

-Je sais pas… je l'ai reconnu.

-Ho.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il en avait après toi ?

-Quand Itashi faisait partit de l'Akatsuki, il voulais Shukaku.

-Mais il ne fais plus partit de l'Akatsuki !

-Un jour, pendant un combat, je… lui ai crever un œil.

Enfin pas crevé, réellement. Il lui avait juste sectionné le nerf optique en infiltrant un peu de sable dans son œil.

-Depuis se jour, il a jurer de me tuer. Pour ce venger.

Souria leva les yeux vers Gaara, qui lui regardait les flammes du feu de camp.

Ils s'étaient arrêté pour la nuit dans une petite clairière entouré d'arbre géant, typique de Konoha.

Durant les quelques minutes de silence, ils écoutèrent le bois craquer, les animaux nocturnes se déplacer puis Souria inspira un grand cou et se lança : elle avait une question a poser.

-Gaara, qui est mon père ?

-Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

-Réponds-moi. Pendant quinze ans, j'ai accepter de me taire quand tu me disait que j'était trop petite pour savoir, mais aujourd'hui je veux savoir.

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi ?

-Itashi… Itashi est un maître de la torture… mais aussi de l'espionnage.

-Quoi qu'il t'ai dis, il y a de forte chance pour que ce soit un mensonge.

-Alors dit moi la vérité.

« 'Elle doit être en âge de comprendre' avait dit Témaris »

-J'ai fait se que j'ai put.

**Le soleil se couche.**

La tour de l'Hokage se dressait juste devant eux.

D'un regard, Gaara demanda à Souria si elle aurait la force de tout raconter (séance de torture compris). Il était prévenant, comme avant.

Elle lui sourit et monta les marches.

On les conduisit immédiatement dans le bureau de l'Hokage.

-GAARA ! Je vais te tuer ! hurla Naruto. Nous fausser compagnie comme ça, tu va mourir !

Souria n'en revenait pas : l'Hokage n'avait pas peur de Gaara. Puis elle se rappela qu'il était lui-même le réceptacle d'un démon, et se rembrunis.

-Souria, je suis heureux de voir que tu va bien !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit a volé pour laisser entré Shikahuang.

-S'est vrai ! T'es vraiment là ! s'écria-t-il en prenant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

-Shikahuang ?

Il reposa la jeune fille, confus de son comportement.

-Hokage-sama, vous permettez ? il faut que je parle à Shika.

-Vas-y.

Elle quitta le bureau, Shikahuang sur les talon, en direction du toit de la Tour de l'Hokage. De là, il fallait l'admettre, ils avaient une très belle vus sur tout Konoha. Le soleil couchant teintait le ciel de couleur rose pastel.

-Souria, je voudrais te dire que ces quelques jours séparer de toi on été un vrai supplice. Je crois que… Nan, en fait j'en suis sur… Je t'aime.

Souria baissa les yeux et se mit à pleurer.

-Souria ? Souria qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Même s'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup de déclaration d'amour (celle-ci était sa première) Shika se doutait que ce n'était pas la réaction à attendre : 'au mieux, elle vous tombe dans les bras, au pire, elle vous flanque une claque' lui avait dit son ami et conseiller Unaru Inuzuka.

-Ca crevait les yeux pourtant ! C'est un pouvoir héréditaire ! C'est de la logique ! Comment j'ai fait pour rien voir !

-De quoi tu parle Souria ?

La jeune fille releva la tête vers lui, ses joue brillantes de larmes.

-Shikahuang. J'ai appris qui était mon père et… Je t'aime aussi mais… comme un frère.

Dans le ciel teinté de rose se déversa une coulé de lave alors que le soleil disparaissait à l'horizon.

A suivre…


	14. quarante, quarante et un, quarantedeux

Alors, si je publis si tard, et encore 20h40 et des poussières, c'est pas tard, c'est pas parce que j'allais oublier mais parce que... tenez vous... ce chapitre est corriger! Si je le jure! Neko l'a lu et corriger. Je tiens d'ailleurs à l'en remercier et je m'excuse de m'être déconecter de MSN mais j'ai des problème de connection à messenger. Faudrait que je le retélécharge mais j'ai la flème de le faire.

Bref, ce chapitre ayant été vu par ma bêta, toute réclamation orthographique ou grammatical serons à lui adresser à elle.

Un GRAND merci à mes rewieweuses/rewieweurs! J'ai l'impression d'avoir des fan, c'est trops bizar, j'adore.

Nan, j'ai pas les cheville qui gonfle!

C'est vous qui êtes gonfler? ok j'arrête de blablater, je vous laisse lire.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**La demande**

Quatre ans ne l'avaient pas changé.

Suna restait pareille à elle-même, calme, chaude, sucrée.

C'est ce que dit Souria lorsqu'elle passa les portes de la ville, au coté de son père adoptif.

Comme la première fois qu'elle était venue, les gens s'écartaient sur leurs passage, et murmuraient dans leurs dos, mais, imitant Gaara, elle garda la tête haute et se dirigea vers le palais du Kazekage.

Après avoir remplis les formalités de coutume pour officialisé son retour, et saluer son oncle avec tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, la jeune fille quitta le palais pour ce promener en ville.

-Souria ! Souria t'es revenue !

Ryad courra vers elle, et la pris dans ses bras, à la surprise de la jeune fille.

-Et bien… Oui, comme tu peut le voir.

-C'est merveilleux ! Allez raconte-moi !

Il la tirait par le bras et la fit s'asseoir au bord d'une fontaine.

-Ryad…

-Aller ! S'il te plaît !

-Bon.

Et elle passa l'heure qui suivit à raconter ces quatre dernières années, mettant sous silence le rapprochement qu'il y avait eu entre Shikahuang et elle.

-Et ici, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? demanda-t-elle, prise au jeu des souvenirs.

-Bah pas grand chose, en fait. On a continué à s'entraîner, à faire des missions, même si sans toi, c'était plus pareille.

Souria rougit, sourit et baissa les yeux.

-On est là ou on c'est rencontré, pour la première fois.

Elle constata qu'il disait vrai. C'était la même fontaine, près de la même entré, et elle se replongea dans son souvenir, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ryad se racla la gorge, la faisant retomber sur terre, et toute trace d'amusement disparurent, chez l'un comme chez l'autre. Ils étaient entré dans ces moments ou, sans se parler, on sais qu'il faut être sérieux.

-Souria je voudrais… je voudrais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui, Ryad ?

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ?

-T'épouser ? répéta-t-elle, interloqué. Mais…

-J'ai demandé à Gaara, lui m'a dit de te voir toi.

Le visage du garçon traduisait l'incompréhension.

Ici, le mariage ce faisait couramment, sans qu'aucun sentiment n'entre en ligne de compte. Un père donnait sa fille à un ami, un fils, sa mère veuve, s'était bien, s'était l'honneur.

-Souria, je te promet que ce n'est pas pour ta puissance ou ta beauté. Je t'aime, vraiment, et je te serais fidèle.

La polygamie n'était pas non plus interdite.

**L'obligation**

-Shikahuang ? je voudrais te parler.

Shikamaru était agenouiller dans le jardin du domaine Nara, en face de cette étendue d'eau qui avait vu temps de père et fils ce parler sans se regarder.

Shikahuang, voyant son père ainsi, devina que, comme la dernière fois, il s'agissait d'un sujet important, et ne le fit pas attendre. Il s'assit à coté de lui et attendit.

-Shikahuang… Tu va sur tes seize ans et…

//- _Shikamaru, tu es grand maintenant. Il faut que tu pense au clan._

_- J'y pense père._

_Agenouiller en face de l'étendu d'eau, Shikamaru regardait son père en coin, se demandant se qu'il voulait lui dire. _

_- Il est temps que tu te maries, mon fils. _

_- Me… Me marier ? Mais.._

_Stupéfaction et horreur se peignirent sur le visage du jeune homme._

_- Oui, te marier. Nous sommes ninja, mon fils. Nous ne savons pas si demain nous serons encore vivant. _

_Vision bien pessimiste de l'avenir, pensa Shikamaru. _

_- Mais… je veux pas me marier ! _

_C'était sortit tout seul. _

_Le futur maître des ombres ne voulais pas se marier, il voulait rester libre, encore un peu, rester un enfant encore un peu. Parce que qui dit mariage dit paternité, et il ne se sentait pas près. Pas près du tout._

_- Il le faut pourtant. J'ai fait une demande auprès d'une famille de noble, non ninja, dont une de leur fille à ton âge. C'est une demoiselle très charmante. Votre union sera célébré…_

_Quoi ? Un mariage arrangé en plus ! _

_- Mais, père… j'aime déjà ! _

_La non plus, il n'avait put ce taire, et ce, malgré tout le respect porté à son père._

_Le visage de l'homme se rembrunie et il dit, d'une voix sombre :_

_- Ha, cette fille du désert._

_- Elle s'appelle Temari. _

_- Qu'importe. Elle est ninja, tu ne peux pas l'épouser. C'est contraire au lois du clan. _

_- Alors changeons les lois du clan !_

_- Quand tu sera chef de famille tu le fera, mais pour cela, tu dois épousé la fille que je t'ai choisi ! _

_- Père, se radoucit Shikamaru, je vous en prie…_

_- Je te laisse une semaine pour rompre avec cette Temari. Une semaine._

_Son père se leva, sous le regard noir du futur maître des Ombres. _

_Ce dernier ce jura que lorsqu'il sera chef du clan Nara, il changera les lois. _

_- Jamais mes enfants ne serons forcer d'épouser qui que se sois.//_

-Père ? Père ? Père ?

Shikamaru sursauta.

-Pardon, murmura-t-il.

Voilà bien cinq minutes que vous êtes silencieux.

-Pardon.

-Vous vouliez me parler ?

-Je voulais te dire que… Enfin que… non, rien. Vas-y.

Surpris, Shikahuang salua son père et partit.

Shikamaru regarda l'eau calme en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait faire : forcer son fils ou trahir son père ?

**Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer**

Gaara et Kankurô étaient dans le bureau de ce dernier.

Le mieux pour nous serait que nous retournions dans le désert, soupira le prince des Sables.

Nan. De un, elle est ninja de Suna, de deux, elle ne peux pas vivre recluse toute sa vie. Répondit son frère.

-Tu préfères qu'elle reste ici ? A risquer de…

-Ca ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi, mais on n'a pas le choix. La loi est la loi.

-Tu ne peux pas la changer ?

-Je m'opposerais au conseil. Ces vieux croulants veulent me faire tomber depuis longtemps et s'ils y arrivent…

-Suna s'allierait à Oto et je devrais me battre contre Naruto. Finit Gaara.

Il soupira, fatigué de la politique.

-Il n'y a plus qu'a espérer.

-Je l'aiderais si elle refuse.

-Gaara, ne fais pas de chose inconsciente, je t'en prie.

-Je refuse que Souria sois mariée de force.

Dit comme ça, les choses étaient vues sous un autre angle.

Kankurô se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil, sachant qu'il ne pourrait retenir son petit frère si...

A suivre…


	15. quarantedeux,quarantetrois,quarantecinq

Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir publié lundi dernier, j'ai, commen dire... oublié? Oui, voilà, oublié. C'est juste que je suis en pleine periode de crise familiale et que le weekend dernier, y'a eu LA tempête. Celle qui ravage tout, qui ne laisse aucun éspoir de vie après son passage, bref. j'avait pas la tête à me faire pardonner, aujourd'hui samedi, je publie un "chapitre" et lundi, je reprend mon mode de public normal. Vous n'aurai donc pas a tendre longtemps. Voilà.

Donc je vous dit bonne lecture et à lundi.

* * *

**Vengeance **

Souria s'entraînait, seule. Comme elle en avait pris l'habitude, à Konoha.

Bien sûr, ici, il n'y avait pas d'arbre à l'ombre rassurante, et à l'écorce solide, juste du sable. Du sable et encore du sable.

Partout.

L'horizon n'était que sable.

Alors elle s'entraînait taijutsu.

Souria n'était pas une ninja des plus doués. Hormis la technique qu'elle avait utilisée instinctivement face à Itashi, il y a de cela longtemps, on pouvait même dire qu'elle était légèrement nulle, mais elle faisait de son mieux pour se perfectionner.

-Rha ! Merde !

Cria-t-elle en s'écrasant sur le sol brûlant.

-Que de vulgarité.

Ness, son ancien sensei marchait vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous désirez ?

Elle n'avait pas encore réintégré l'équipe, mais cela sera fait sous peu.

-Je suis juste venu te dire que notre mariage aura lieu dans trois semaines. Sur ce, je te laisse, j'ai d'autre chose à faire.

-Notre…. Comment ça 'notre mariage' ?

Demanda Souria en se relevant.

-Tu ne comprends pas le sens du mot 'mariage' ?

-Je le comprends que trop bien !

Ness sourit, comme s'il allait écraser un insecte.

-Dans trois semaines, nous allons nous marier.

-Quoi ! Mais nan ! Je veux pas ! lui cria-t-elle alors qu'il lui tournait le dos pour partir.

Mais c'était quoi cette manie de vouloir l'épouser ? D'abord Ryad, ensuite Ness, bon sang, elle n'avait que quinze ans !

-Mais, tu ne connais pas la loi ?

-La loi ?

Elle était soudain sonnée.

Une loi ? Qui forcerait une fille à épouser un homme de force ? Quelle loi ? Non !

Ness était parti depuis longtemps, mais de toute façon ce n'était pas à lui qu'elle voulait demander des explications. Elle partit en courant vers Suna, mais arrivée près des portes, une vague de Sable la renversa, et elle comprit.

Gaara approchait, et il n'était pas content.

Elle ne bougea plus, et quand elle vit enfin son père adoptif, le désert ressemblait à une véritable mer en furie.

Souria seule était épargnée, comme si Gaara la savait présente.

**Se soumettre**

-Nan ! Je veux pas ! C'est pas possible ! Vous avez pas le droit !

Souria criait.

Et ces cris se répercutaient dans tout le palais du Kazekage.

-Je t'en prie, Souria…

-Nan ! Comment tu peux me faire ça ? Je suis ta nièce ! Ta nièce ! et tu me dis que je dois l'épouser ! Comment est-ce que tu peux me faire ça, à moi ! Alors que je viens juste de revenir de Konoha !

Kankurô soupira, en espérant que son frère reviendrait bientôt pour calmer la boule de fureur qui lui faisait face.

Souria était venu dans les quartiers privé de son oncle pour lui demander des explications, et il lui avait dit que… que…

-Nan ! C'est pas possible !

-C'est la loi, Souria. Dit calmement Kankurô. Tu as dis non à Ryad, tu dois dire oui à la seconde demande. C'est comme ça.

-Mais pourquoi ?

L'homme soupira en baissant la tête, puis, agacé de ce faire crié dessus par une gamine, il dit, plus durement qu'il le voulait :

-Parce que tu es une femme !

Comme si ça expliquait tout.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Souria. La femme se plie aux décisions du père ou du frère, point barre. Dans les cas où le père ou frère est très libéral, comme Gaara l'est avec toi, la femme doit se plier à la loi. Maintenant, tu épouseras Ness, comme le veux la tradition ! Et je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Le petit discours de Kankurô n'eut pour effet qu'enflammer Souria qui s'écria :

-Me plier ? Nan mais ça va pas ! Je ne suis pas de Suna ! Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces femmes qui baisse les yeux ! J'ai vécu quatre ans à Konoha ! Là bas, j'ai vue les femmes tenir tête aux hommes ! Là bas, j'ai vu les femmes décider de leurs avenirs ! Et tu voudrais que je sois la gentille petite Souria obéissante qui a quitté le village y'a quatre ans ? Certainement pas !

-Souria…

-Je refuse de me soumettre à cette loi injuste ! Je refuse d'épouser un homme deux fois plus vieux que moi, que je ne connais ni n'aime ! Je refuse !

Et elle quitta le salon.

**La solution**

Assis au sommet d'une dune, le sable tourbillonnant autour de lui, Gaara réfléchissait.

Au dessus de lui, les étoiles semblaient ce moquer de lui, se dire entre elles 'regardez-le, lui qui nous observe tous les soirs, il ne sait même pas quoi faire alors que c'est tout simple'

Parce qu'il se doutait que la solution était simple, mais il ne la trouvait pas.

Souvent, lorsque l'on cherche une solution, on ce plonge dans des choses si compliquées, qu'on en oublie que parfois, une simple pichenette peut réglé le problème.

-Maudite loi…murmura-t-il…

Maudite loi, et maudite tradition qui rendait inégale l'homme et la femme.

La femme….

Gaara repensa à sa sœur.

Temari.

_/Elle n'est pas de Konoha. Elle n'est pas de Suna./_

Oui, mais comme l'avait si bien souligné son frère, ils ne pouvaient vivre reclus dans le désert pour toujours.

_/… pas de Konoha….…pas de Suna /_

Ni d'un village, ni de l'autre...

Le sable autour de lui s'apaisa soudainement : Gaara avait compris. Qu'il comprit ce qu'il devait faire.

Il leva les yeux vers les moqueuses étoiles, et ce demanda s'il en aurait la force.

Les astres lui sourirent, heureuse qu'il ait enfin trouvé, et elles eurent l'air de dire 'tu n'a pas le choix'.

Une autre question vint alors s'infiltrer dans l'esprit du Prince des Sables : avait-il le droit d'être égoïste ?

Les étoiles ne lui répondirent pas cette fois-ci.

A suivre…


	16. quarantesix,quarantesept,quarantehuit

Comme promis voici le 'chapitre' suivant! Corriger en plus (comme le précédent) par ma chèer bêta, Neko, que je salut!

bonne lecture!

**

* * *

****Fille du vent**

- Cours !

- Mais…

- Cours et ne te retourne pas !

Souria soupira, jeta un regard triste à Gaara, puis lui tourna le dos pour reprendre sa course.

Elle sauta de branche en branche, en essayant de ne pas entendre les cris effroyable qui retentirent peu de temps après qu'elle eu quitté son père adoptif.

Gaara se battait, elle le savait.

Gaara tuait, elle l'avait deviné.

Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, qu'elle chassa rapidement.

Konoha n'était plus loin. Elle avait laissé le Prince des Sables à la frontière du pays, une chute d'eau, bordée de deux statues.

Bien sur, ils auraient pu rejoindre le Village de la Feuille plus rapidement, mais ils avaient fait ce détour pour éviter les mauvaises rencontres, et semer leurs poursuivants.

Ces même poursuivants avec lesquels Gaara se battaient.

Souria soupira une nouvelle fois.

De toute évidence, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit son père adoptif, ils n'avaient pas autant le droit de quitter Suna qu'il semblerait.

Enfin, elle arriva à Konoha, et les gardes la laissèrent pénétrer le village, la connaissant depuis quatre ans.

Suivant les instructions de Gaara, elle alla au domaine Nara, et demanda à voir Shikamaru.

Par chance, il n'était pas en mission, il la reçu donc immédiatement.

- J'ai un message pour vous, de la par de Sabaku no Gaara.

- Un message ?

Méfiant de nature, il prit le rouleau et désactiva les sceaux de protection.

Il s'attendait à une mauvaise nouvelle, et ce qu'il lu dans la lettre qui accompagnait les papier officiel de Suna, n'était pas vraiment une bonne nouvelle mais il fut si surpris, qu'il resta muet plusieurs minutes.

- Heu… Nara-sensei (vieille habitude) ?

Il en avait même oublié la présence de la jeune fille. Il sursauta et posa ses pupilles noires sur elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'archaïsme est en vogue, on dirait, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut que nous allions voir l'Hokage, tout de suite.

- Mais…

Souria comprenait de moins en moins. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, s'était retourner dans la forêt, pour porter secours à Gaara (pas qu'il en ai besoin, mais bon) et, là, elle se retrouvait à parcourir les rues de Konoha, en suivant son ancien sensei, et père biologique depuis peu de temps.

Sans prévenir, il s'arrêta et se retourna, elle faillit donc lui foncer dedans, mais il n'y fit pas attention et demanda, en montrant les papiers officiels qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâchés.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est question.

D'un signe de la tête, elle lui dit que non.

- Bien sur. Forcément. Viens.

Il reprit son chemin, laissant Souria plus perplexe encore.

Arrivé à la Tour de l'Hokage, il demanda à voir le dirigeant de toute urgence, et fut exaucé : Naruto qui passait par là entendit Shikamaru crié sur le ninja de garde qu'il avait un besoin URGENT de le voir, aussi accéda-t-il à sa requête.

- Souria, bonjour, lui sourit l'Hokage en voyant la jeune fille, recroquevillée sur elle-même (Shika, quand il crie…)

- Bonjour, Hokage-sama.

Une fois dans le bureau de Naruto, ce dernier lui demanda la raison de sa venue.

- Je ne sais pas, c'est Gaara qui m'a fait porter un message à Nara-sensei.

Le regard bleu du porteur de Kyuubi se posa sur l'homme en question, qui lui tendit juste la lettre comme réponse à la question non formulée.

Après sa lecture, Naruto, un peu secoué, dit :

- C'est… Enfin… Pourquoi pas…. Enfin… Radical.

Souria, qui en avait assez d'être ignorée, demanda enfin de qui il s'agissait.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard puis l'Hokage lui répondit :

- Gaara t'a renié.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Si Gaara reste ton tuteur, tu restes ninja de Suna. Fille de Suna.

- Donc sous leurs juridiction.

- Mais je suis trop jeune pour…

En larme. Elle allait fondre en larme.

Il l'avait renié ? Alors qu'ils venaient juste de se réconcilier ?

- Naruto, je voudrais des papiers d'adoptions.

S'en fut trop pour Souria, qui dû s'asseoir.

**Le rapport**

L'équipe d'ANBU, mené par Shino, revenait de la frontière, après deux semaines de fouille non stop.

Bon, pour des ANBU, ce n'était pas une mission des plus compliquée, mais elle était surtout fatigante. Ils avaient du couvrir un périmètre très large, puisque le combat avait eu lieu au bord de la chute d'eau.

Après un bon brin de toilettes, Shino salua ses gars, puis alla rédiger son rapport, lassé d'avance.

Mais les ordres étaient les ordres. Le rapport devait être remis dans les plus bref délais.

Shino soupira.

Ho de toute façon, c'était simple. Son compte-rendu serait court : il n'y avait aucune chance de trouver le moindre survivant, alors…

Bien sûr, ils avaient trouvé des cadavres, au bord de la chute, sur les rives, en contrebas, mais pas une seule trace de leur cible.  
Sans doute au fond de l'eau.

Tout le monde le sait, Naruto et Sasuke le savaient, lorsqu'ils s'y son battus, personne ne peut survivre à une tel chute.

**Sur une corde raide**

- Les papiers pour que le Jinchuuruki puisse renier la fille devaient bien venir de quelqu'un ! Et qui mieux qu'un Kazekage pouvait les lui donner !

Le palais de Suna résonnait des cris de Ness, et Kankurô ne les supportaient que pour une seul et bonne raison : ils n'étaient pas seul.

Le Conseil était là, et s'il venait à perdre son sang-froid devant ces vieux croulant, ce serait une bonne raison pour le faire passer à la trappe.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il coupa le ninja qui était parti dans un tripe paranoïaque.

- Sabaku no Gaara est libre de faire ce qu'il veut, temps qu'il ne déroge pas aux loi de Suna.

- Ce qu'il veut ? Et mon mariage ? Souria devait devenir ma femme !

- Vous en avez déjà trois autres.

- Et alors ! Je la veux ! Elle ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit de faire ça !

Là, Kankurô ne tint plus et ce leva.

- Je suis Sabaku no Kankurô, Kazekage de ce pays, et vous osez me dire que je n'ai pas le droit d'accéder à une requête de l'un de ses habitants ?

Ness allait parler mais il le coupa et continua.

- Ce que Gaara, ou n'importe quel habitant fait de ses tutelles, ne me regarde pas ! L'Etat, donc le Kazekage n'a pas à intervenir là-dedans, si se n'est pour signer les papiers !

Ness lui jeta un regard noir, et murmura, si bas que lui seul entendit :

- Je vous ferais tomber.

Puis il quitta la pièce et la réunion put reprendre.

A suivre…


	17. quaranteneuf, cinquante, cinquante et un

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: bonne lecture!

* * *

**Si proche**

Konoha dormait du sommeil du juste.

Au sommet du Mont Hokage, Souria regardait les étoiles, comme chaque nuit qu'elle avait passé ici, au village de la Feuille.

-Sa va ?

Shikahuang vint s'asseoir à coté d'elle et ne dit plus rien, attendant une réponse.

Depuis qu'elle était revenue au domaine, elle et lui n'avait fait que se croisé rapidement, ils n'avaient donc pas put s'échanger de paroles.

-C'est marrant, murmura la jeune fille au bout de quelques minutes. La terre est divisée. Les hommes la fracasse, la découpe, y font différentes lois… Mais là haut… Là haut, le ciel est le même pour tous. L'étoile du berger nous guide, que l'ont soit d'Oto ou de Suna, de Kiri ou de Konoha.

Elle gardait les yeux fixés sur les astres, mais elle sentait le regard brûlant que posait Shikahuang sur elle. Et elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'était d'y répondre. Car elle avait beaucoup réfléchis depuis ce soir là, au sommet de la Tour de l'Hokage, et elle s'était rendu compte de la place qu'avait pris le future maître des ombre dans sa vie.

Elle se contenta de frissonner dans la fraîcheur de la nuit.

-Pour…. Pourquoi tu es à nouveau là ? Pas que ça me gène, hein ! Mais je me demande, père avait dit que… enfin ton entraînement était… complet.

-Il l'est.

-Alors pour… pourquoi tu est… ici ?

L'un à coté de l'autre, il pouvait sentir le désir qu'ils avaient, l'amour qu'ils se portaient, mais ils ne bougeaient pas, il restaient loin, par peur de se brûler, de se consumer entièrement.

Elle sourit, tristement.

-J'ai… On m'a demandé en mariage. Deux fois.

-En mariage ?

-Ouais et… A Suna, la deuxième fois, la fille n'a pas le droit de dire non.

-Quoi ! Tu vas devoir…

-Non ! Ga… Gaara. Il m'a renié, pour que… pour que mon père biologique puisse m'adopter.

-Mon père, compris Shikahuang.

Elle baissa son regard des étoiles et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Oui.

Tout deux baissèrent la tête vers les habitations, en contrebas, désireux de cacher leurs émotions.

-Comme ça je ne suis plus sous la juridiction de Suna…

-Ni sous le cou d'un mariage forcé.

Cette bonne nouvelle leur enserrait le cœur. Elle était une preuve de plus qu'ils ne pouvaient pas s'aimer.

**Condoléances **

Le bureau de l'Hokage était silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Pourtant, il y avait du monde : des ANBU, Shikamaru, l'Hokage, Souria.

La jeune fille avait l'impression que toutes ces personnes s'étaient réunies pour lui annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle, c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remuer sur sa chaise.

-Souria…

Naruto s'adressait à elle, rien qu'a elle. Une mauvaise nouvelle, il avait une mauvaise nouvelle.

-Souria, je voudrais te dire que…. Nous arrêtons les recherches. Gaara est officiellement porté disparue, pour Konoha comme pour Suna. Il est très certainement mort.

Son cœur cessa de battre une seconde, une douloureuse seconde ou elle cru qu'on lui avait dit que Gaara était mort.

-Nan…

-Souria, Gaara est mort.

-Nan ! C'est pas possible ! il ne peut pas être mort ! Il ne peut pas être battu ! Il est invincible !

Naruto soupira.

Lui aussi était attristé… non, ce n'était pas le mot. Il n'y en avait pas pour décrire la peine qu'il éprouvait. Il avait perdu un ami de longue date.

-Souria, il faut que tu sache que… Les ninja de Suna, sur l'ordre du gouvernement, on mis au point une technique de combat qui le prive de sa protection de sable.

-Nan… Kankurô n'aurait jamais… Elle s'arrêta, comme si elle avait compris quelque chose, et dit, avec une voix pleine de rage : Les conseillers.

-Souria, je voudrai te présenté, non pas en temps qu'Hokage mais en temps qu'ami de Gaara, mes condoléances.

-Condoléances ? il n'est pas mort !

Elle se leva….

-Souria…

-Il n'est pas mort !

…. Et quitta le bureau en courant.

**Ainsi va le monde**

Kankurô était assis à son bureau, une missive de Konoha posé devant lui.

Fin des recherches entamées. Tous les cadavres trouvés étaient des ninja de Suna mais aucun n'était son frère. Gaara était considéré comme mort.

Une larme silencieuse dévala sa joue et il l'essuya rageusement.

Si on lui avait dis qu'un jour il pleurerais son assassin de frère, il aurait fait interner la personne.

-Temari, Gaara… cette fratrie est maudite…

Son regard se posa sur Karasu, sa marionnette fétiche, qui était posé dans un coin à prendre la poussière.

Depuis qu'il était Kazekage, il ne se battait plus beaucoup.

-Temari est morte en donnant la vie. Gaara est mort au combat. Comme trouverais-je la mort ?

Il tendit la main et Karasu se tendis. Du bout des doigts, il fit se mouvoir la marionnette dans le bureau.

-Mourais-je empoisonné ? Empoisonner comme le sont la plupart des dirigeants ? Assassiné dans mon sommeil ? Poignardé dans le dos ?

Karasu marchait, dansait dans le bureau, lentement, très lentement, sur le rythme de chaque syllabe prononcé. Le pantin finit par faire face à son maître.

-Qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?

Comme s'il lui répondait, la marionnette haussa les épaules, paume vers le ciel.

-Avec le Conseil qui cherche depuis des années à me faire tombé pour pouvoir s'allier à Oto, avec ce Ness qui va vouloir ce venger, qu'est-ce qui m'attend ?

Karasu resta immobile avant de s'incliner.

-Des courbettes, ouais. Des courbettes et des baisemains. Des courbettes et des lèche-culs !

Kankurô tendis l'autre main et une seconde marionnette, qui était posé dans un autre coin, vint se joindre au jeu de salut de Karasu.

-Et puis un jour…

Les deux pantins se saluèrent, puis Karasu se retourna pour saluer une personne invisible.

La second marionnette en profita pour lever une de ses mains ou un kunaï brillait et le planter dans le dos de Karasu.

La marionnette assassiné se redressa, les mains sur la blessure, puis tomba, avec un dernier regard pour son meurtrier.

Kankurô soupira et rompis le contacte avec les deux pantin. La seconde marionnette s'affaissa sur elle même, dos au bureau.

Puis il se leva. Il devait aller voir les Conseillers : les ninja lancer aux trousses de son frère étaient partit sans son accord.

En passant près de la seconde marionnette, il retira son couvre-chef de Kazekage et le posa sur la tête de bois.

-Ainsi va le monde.

A suivre…


	18. cinquantdeux,cinquatetrois,cinquantquatr

Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire: bonne lecture!

**

* * *

****Fujiki Nara.**

Fujiki Nara était une jeune femme tous ce qu'il y a de plus convenable.

Etant jeune, elle avait été élevée dans le but d'épouser un jour un homme complètement inconnu, et, en parfaite fille soumise et digne, quand cet homme c'était présenté sous la personne de Shikamaru Nara, elle avait obéis à son père en souriant.

Son époux étant gentil et doux, elle s'était vite attaché, et avait reporté avec lui le comportement qu'elle avait avec son père, à savoir celui de la femme douce et obéissante.

Quand il lui avait dit qu'ils devaient accueillir une kunoïchi des Sables dont il serait le sensei, elle avait souri et incliné la tête. Il était l'homme. Il décidait.

Pourtant, malgré tous ces efforts, le courant entre Souria et elle ne passait pas.

Fujiki ne pouvait pas supporter cette gamine. Elle voyait dans cette enfant trop de trait de caractère appartenant à son époux, et elle avait deviné sans qu'on le lui dise, ces origines.

Elle avait eu vent de la tragique fin de sa mère, et savait qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne histoire de Shikamaru.

De plus, elle avait vu sans rien pouvoir faire, son fils se rapproché dangereusement de cette enfant, qui devenait une magnifique adolescente.

Elle avait donc été soulagée de son départ.

Mais voilà, là, assise à la table de la salle à manger principale du domaine Nara, Fujiki lisait les papiers d'adoption, sa main crispé sur le stylos.

Adoption.

Adopter cette fleur sauvage. Cette mauvaise herbe qui ferait mauvais effet dans son jardin.

Adopter signifiait aussi qu'elle resterait là pour un long, long moment.

Quand Shikamaru lui avait donner les papiers, elle avait sourit, et lui avait dit qu'elle les lirait quand elle aurait le temps, mais en fait, elle n'avait qu'une envi, s'était de les lui jeter à la figure.

Mais non, ce n'est pas la le comportement d'une jeune fille bien élever.

Son regard se posa une nouvelle fois sur les parchemins où figurait déjà la signature de son époux. Il avait choisis pour elle. Comme toujours.

Dans sa main, le stylo cassa.

**Une ombre**

Agé de seulement trois ans, Ta-Kai, le dernier né des Nara, faisait encore des cauchemars. Pour palier à cela, Fujiki venait chaque soir lui chanter une berceuse.

Et ce soir là ne dérogea pas à la règle.

Alors qu'elle prenait la direction de la chambre de son fils, elle croisa Souria, qui elle-même allais dans la sienne (ou elle n'y passerait que peu de temps, Fujiki le savait mais ne disait rien)

-Bonsoir, Souria.

-Bonsoir, Fujiki-san.

Les deux femmes se regardèrent en silence quelques secondes, comme si elle se jaugeait avant un duel, puis, mettant fin à cela, Souria lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire.

Toujours souriante, quoi qu'il arrive, Fujiki lui répondit.

-Bon, je te laisse, Souria. Ne te couche pas trop tard. Bonne nuit.

Et elle repris sa route, laissant la jeune fille au milieu du couloir.

Dans sa chambre, Ta-Kai l'attendait, près à dormir. Elle le pris dans ces bras, le câlina, puis le coucha et le borda.

Puis, une fois assise au bord du lit, éclairer seulement de la lampe de chevet, elle entama la douce chanson :

_-La biche est aux abois. Dans le bois, ce cache le loup ! Ouh, ouh, ouh, ouh ! Mais le brave chevalier passa. Il pris la biche dans ces bras. La, la, la, la…._

A la fin de la chanson, Ta-Kai dormait. Souriant d'un vrai sourire, Fujiki replaça inutilement sa couverture et quitta la chambre.

Dans le couloir, elle sursauta.

-Souria !

Dos au mur, tremblante, se tenait la jeune fille. Elle semblait retenir ces larmes. En voyant cela, Fujiki retint son mauvais commentaire et la conduisit à la cuisine pour qu'elle lui explique pourquoi elle l'espionnait.

-Je… je vous espionnait pas.

-Alors que faisais-tu dans le couloir, juste devant la chambre de mon fils ?

-Je… je vous… écoutais… chanter.

Fujiki se radoucis.

Certes, elle détestait cette gamine, mais elle venait quand même de perdre son père, il ne fallais pas l'oublier.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que… Parce que vous m'avez dit que vous alliez chanter une berceuse à Ta-Kai.

-Oui et après ?

-En fait…

Elle semblait gênée, comme si elle venait seulement de se rendre compte que ce qu'elle avait fait, ça ne se faisait.

-…Mon père ne chante pas de berceuse. Je sais même pas s'il en connais.

Fujiki nota l'utilisation du présent pour parler de Sabaku no Gaara, et eu une pointe au cœur.

- Il ne raconte pas d'histoire non plus mais…

Un présent persistant, habituel, que Souria utilisait sans s'en rendre compte semble-t-il.

- Il me veillait. Il restait là, près de mon lit, toute la nuit s'il le fallait, veillant à ce que la lanterne ne s'éteigne jamais.

- La lanterne ?

- Une lanterne qui fait un jeu d'ombre. Il l'allumait quand… quand…

L'émotion l'empêche de continué. Fujiki, prise d'un élan de compassion termine.

- Quand tu avais peur.

-Oui.

En silence, des larmes coulent le long des joues de Souria, pendant plusieurs minutes puis la jeune fille demande :

- Il reviendra, n'est-ce pas ?

La question, transpirante de désespoir prit au dépourvu Fujiki qui ne sut quoi répondre.

**Zyu**

Souria marchait jusqu'à l'air d'entraînement qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquentée : assez loin du village, calme, ombragée du fait de la forêt proche, elle était parfaite.

Seulement, quand elle arriva, elle arriva en même temps que Zyu, qui lui-même avait pour habitude de s'entraîner ici durant son temps libre.

-On n'a qu'as s'entraîner ensemble ! proposa Souria, pour palier au problème que cela posait.

D'un signe de tête, il accepta, et il passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent s'exercer. Il s'avéra que le Hyuga était un très bon coach pour la jeune fille, puisqu'il était très doué, et, qu'au lieu de l'écraser comme il pouvait le faire, il la conseillait.

-Stop ! Pause ! J'en peux plus !

Souria s'effondra au pied d'un arbre, vidé d'énergie. Clément, Zyu la laissa tranquille et continua ces exercices.

Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur les nuages, là-haut, qui défilait, et elle ce laissa aller à pensé que Gaara était peut-être avec eux.

Elle se redressa d'un cou et se dit, les poings serrés de rage :

-Jamais !

-De quoi ? demanda son ami en venant s'asseoir près d'elle.

Elle le regarda, comme pour juger s'il était aptes à garder le plus grand des secrets, puis, soupirant, elle lui expliqua tout, sur Gaara, sur sa disparition, sur son refus d'y croire.

A la fin, le regard nacré du Hyuga quitta la jeune fille et alla se perdre loin devant-lui.

- J'ai perdu ma mère, dit-il.

- Désolée.

- Ne le soit pas. C'est la vie.

- Com… Enfin je veux dire... quand… Ho je m'exprime mal.

Zyu eu un microsourire et dit :

-J'avait… quoi… neuf ans ? Peut-être dix. Je sais plus vraiment. Pourtant, on pourrait croire que c'est le genre de chose qui marque mais non. Ce qui m'a marqué, c'est mon père, après. Il n'y croyait pas. Pour lui, elle pouvait pas être morte. C'était impossible.

Zyu eu un petit rire triste et regarda Souria :

-Il a utilisé chaque gramme de son énergie à la retrouver.

-Et ?

-Et il la cherche encore. Mon père est interné, section psychiatrie de l'hôpital de Konoha. Personne ne le sait. Il est juste… porté disparue.

-C'est…

-Je sais.

-Mais, pourquoi me dire ça ?

Zyu se tendis est regard le ciel.

-… Ma mère a été portée disparue. La preuve de sa mort n'a jamais été apporté, c'est pour ça que mon père y crois… Souria… Ne part pas dans une quête vaine.

-Et si elle était en vie ?

Zyu regarda la jeune fille.

-Je me pose cette question tous les soirs, Souria. Mais, la bonne question c'est : qui de mon père ou moi est le mieux ?

Il se leva pour partir.

-Zyu !

-Quoi ?

-… Non, rien.

Il la salua d'un signe de tête et partit.

A suivre.


	19. cinquantcinq, cinquantsix, cinquantsept

je sais, on est mercredi, pas lundi. Je pourait vous faire la liste de toute les emmerde qui me son tomber sur le coin de la gueule (pardon pour le vocabulaire) ces trois dernier jours, comme la panne de voiture ou la connection qui merde, mais je n'en ferais rien, ce qui compte, c'est que je publie, n'est-ce pas?

Alors je vous dit juste merci pour les rewiews et bonne lecture.

* * *

**Funerailles**

Souria était au pied de la chute d'eau, à plusieurs mètres de l'élément liquide, comme effrayer par lui.

Elle inspira, et marcha vers la rive.

Elle s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau.

C'était étrange.

A quelque pas, la furie de la chute se déchaînait, les eaux tombaient douloureusement sur les rocher acéré, et là, le courant était calme, l'onde pure et douce.

Elle se regarda, ses longs cheveux noirs ramener en queue de cheval, ces yeux bleus…

Pas grand-chose de lui, en fait.

Elle se souvenait de ce jour, enfin, s'était la nuit, mais qu'importe, dans le désert, elle lui avait demander, si elle faisait partit de sa famille, il lui avait répondit que oui, qu'il était son oncle.

/_- Tu m'aime alors ?/_

Et là, il n'avait rien dit. Ce silence lui avait fait si mal, à l'époque. Elle se rappelle avoir sentit son cœur se serrer, comprimer par un poids inconnu.

Et il s'en était rendu compte, et il avait dis :

/_-Je t'aime Souria. N'en doute jamais. /_

Quand elle y repense, aujourd'hui, alors que ces incursions dans le passé sont rare, elle à envi de pleuré, elle sens le même poids qu'a l'époque comprimé son cœur, mais Gaara n'est plus là pour le lui enlever.

Elle leva les yeux vers les deux grandes statues, de part et d'autres de la chute d'eau, les observant minutieusement pour penser à autre chose.

Une fois calmé, elle inspira, et sortit plusieurs choses du sac qu'elle avait amené. Elle alluma la lanterne.

Une lanterne qui faisait un jeu d'ombre et de lumière, invisible en cette après-midi ensoleillé.

C'est marrant, il y a toujours du soleil dans ce cas-là, comme si l'astre voulait aller contre les clichés.

Elle posa la lanterne sur un petit bateau de bois léger et le laissa aller avec le courant.

- Au revoir, Gaara.

Elle n'y tint plus et fondit en larme.

**Le Diable**

Oroshimaru, sannin légendaire et diabolique, complotait pour semer le chaos, idée très plaisante à son goût

Kabuto, son ninja le plus fidèle et le plus doué, entra après avoir toqué, et l'informa d'une visite des plus… intéressante.

Tournant le dos à la fenêtre par laquelle il observait l'horizon, le Serpent regarda la porte que passait le ninja devant lequel il s'inclinait (au combat). Enfin… Avant.

- Alors… Tu jeté un œil à Konoha, à ce que je peux voir et… tu a perdu l'autre.

- Ha, ha. Très drôle. Même sans Sharingan, Oro, je peux me battre, et je peux te battre.

- Ha oui ?

Le sannin sanguinaire s'était rapproché, gardant tout de même une distance respectable, avec Itashi, on ne sait jamais…

- Tu sais se que je veux, n'est-ce pas ? cracha presque a contre cœur l'invité.

Le regard d'Oroshimaru se posa sur Kabuto, qui observait l'entretient depuis un coin de la salle, près à intervenir au moindre signe de son maître.

- Oui, je sais. Et toi, sais-tu se que je désir ?

Là, il s'était rapprocher au point de soufflé sa phrase à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa.

Itashi le repoussa violement en grognant, ce qui fit rire le Kaze.

Avec un soupir, l'aveugle dit :

- Soit, j'accepte mais à une seul condition. Je veux qu'il paye !

Oroshimaru sourit, sourit cruellement, ces yeux luisant de joie malsaine.

**Les amours difficiles **

Voilà près de trois moi que Gaara était porté disparue, et un moi que Souria l'avait accepté. Bien sur, elle se demandait, souvent même, si il était réellement… enfin s'il était vivant, mais elle essayait de ne pas y penser, de passer à autre chose, de vivre.

Zyu s'était avéré être un bon ami, ils s'entraînaient presque tout les jours ensemble, ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Shikahuang, mais il ne disait rien.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient tout les deux assis dans l'herbe après avoir effectué des exercices des plus épuisant, elle lui demanda, sans raison particulière, si il était amoureux :

- Que… Quoi ? Mais de quoi je me mêle !

- Rho ! Sa va ! On se connaît depuis assez longtemps maintenant !

- Sa va ! Et toi, t'aime quelqu'un ?

Elle se rembrunie.

- Ouais, t'a raison. Ca me regarde pas.

Zyu la regarda baisser les yeux sur ces chaussures et il dit, dans un souffle :

- Tu… tu le dit a personne, ok ?

Elle le regarda et souri :

- Ok…

- En… En fait…

Voir son ami si stoïque bégayer avait quelque chose d'étrange. Il devait vraiment être gêner.

- Zyu, tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais ?

Le Hyuga eut se qui semblait être un rire nerveux puis soupira :

- Je sais pas si… enfin c'est le genre de chose qui…. N'est pas vraiment… toléré.

- Quoi ? Ton amour ?

- Ouais.

Ce fut au tour de Souria de soupirer.

- Je sais ce que c'est…

- Ha oui, toi aussi t'es gay ?

- Oui, je t'ass… Quoi ?

- Quoi t'es pas… ? Mais alors comment ? Aïe !

Zyu enfouis son visage dans ses mains avant de souffler puis voulu se lever.

- Attend ! j'ai dit que je savais ce qu'était un amour interdit ! C'est vrai ! Que tu soi gay… bon, ça me surprend, mais alors à fond ! Mais chez moi, c'est pas interdit, alors, je m'en tape !

Il la regarda essayer de le rassurer, puis se réinstalla.

- Tu dis rien, hein ?

- Promis.

Il y eu un petit silence, puis elle lui demanda qui était l'élu de son cœur, et pour le sourire de Souria, elle le vit rougir.

- En fait c'est… heu… c'est… viens…

Il lui murmura un nom au creux de l'oreille.

- Nan !!!! Pas lui !

- Bah si.

- Unaru Inuzuka ! J'y crois pas ! C'est tellement pas toi ! Il fait bêtise sur bêtise et il est nul au combat ! Il va sûrement finir veto, comme sa tante ! Arrête ! C'est pas possible !

- Bah si.

Il y eu un petit silence puis Zyu lui demanda, gentiment, comprenant qu'il y avait un malaise, qui elle aimait.

- Pff… Qui j'aime… Si seulement… Si seulement la vie pouvait être simple…. Mais non… Il a fallu que… que mon père plaque ma mère avant ma naissance, sans raison. Enfin, je crois. Que ma mère meurt en couche… et que j'hérite des pouvoirs de mon père.

- Ton père c'est…

- Shikamaru Nara, oui. Bien qu'elle dise cela avec ironie, on sentait l'émotion dans sa voix. Arrivé ici, je me lie d'amitié avec Shikahuang, sans savoir que c'est mon demi-frère et forcément ce qui devait arr… arrivé… arriva.

- Tu es tombé amoureuse de lui.

- Je crois, oui. Et lui de moi. Mais entre temps, j'ai appris qui était mon père, c'est pas de pot ! Donc les amours c'est banni !

- Souria…

Zyu allais l'inviter à ce laisser aller dans ces émotions au lieu de ce moquer d'elles, lorsque Saki arriva, à bout de souffle.

- SOURIA ! Sou… ria…

Elle tomba à genou devant elle, épuisé par sa course.

- Tu pou…vais… pas… pas être… au dom…aine ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ho…sa..lut… Zyu.

La jeune fille essaya un sourire mais il se transforma en grimace.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- L'Hok… age… veux… te… voir… à…. L'hôpital. Pfff !

A suivre…

* * *

Unaru : grogner en japonais 


	20. cinquehuit, cinquanteneuf, soixante

Un p'tit mot pour dire qu'il ni aura **pas de chapitre lundi prochain** mais le mercredi, surement, je part donc pour la public, c'est mouru.

Sinon, merci pour vos rewiew, continuez comme ça, et Bonne LECTURE!!!

* * *

**Comme un autre**

A l'accueil de l'hôpital, Souria se demanda si Saki ne lui avait pas fait une blague pour l'éloigner de Zyu.

Après tout, si Shikahuang n'aimait pas qu'elle soit avec lui, Saki, elle, n'aimait pas que Zyu soit avec elle.

Puisqu'il n'y avait personne à l'accueil, ce qui était étrange, Souria partit en quête dans l'hôpital, qui semblait désert. De plus en plus étrange.

Avec un sourire, Souria se dit que maintenant, Shika n'avait plus aucune peur à se faire, puisque que Zyu était gay. Mais Saki n'a vraiment aucune chance.

Pauvre Zyu. D'après ce qu'elle avait entendu sur l'Inuzuka, c'était un sacré coureur de jupon, et il avait même essayer de la draguer, donc il y avait de forte chance que se soit vrai.

Elle cessa de plaindre son ami lorsqu'elle entendit, venant du couloir suivant, la voix d'une femme, et celle de l'Hokage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Il est choqué, Naruto.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui a…

- Je ne sais pas. On ne sait pas l'effet que peut avoir la technique employée. Pour la créer, ils ont étudié et utilisé le Kinjutsu…

- L'art des Jutsu Interdit.

- Sans compter qu'on ne sait pas ou il était pendant tout ce temps, ni ce qu'il a fait.

- Tsunade, répondez-moi franchement : Gaara redeviendra-t-il un jour lui-même ?

Souria eu l'impression qu'on lui donnait un cou de massue sur la tête.

Gaara ? Il avait bien dit Gaara ? Son Gaara ? A elle ? Celui qu'on lui avait retiré, celui qui était censé être mort ?

Elle était tellement sonnée qu'elle ne songea pas à écouter la suite.

Puis des pas résonnèrent et une femme, blonde et la forte poitrine, le visage légèrement ridé, passa devant elle rapidement sans même la regarder.

Constatant que l'Hokage devait encore être dans le couloir, elle inspira et s'avança.

Naruto y était oui. Il était dos contre le mur, à coté de la porte d'une chambre, la tête prise dans ces mains.

Il se laissa glisser le long du mur et ses épaules furent secouées de sanglots.

En voyant cela, la jeune fille ce figea.

**L'ombre de soi**

Souria entra dans la chambre, blanche, stérile, comme toute chambre d'hôpital, suivit par Naruto.

Dans l'unique lit était allongé Gaara.

Gaara ou plutôt, l'ombre de lui-même.

Tremblant, les paupières closent, amincie… Non, ce n'était pas Gaara.

En voyant cet homme, faible, Souria recula, et se heurta à l'Hokage. Elle sursauta, se retourna, lui jeta un regard paniqué et s'enfuis en courant.

Ce n'était pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible. Pas possible.

Il ne pouvait pas…

Pas qu'elle ne voulait pas, mais… Elle avait enfin réussis à accepter et… il réapparaissait, sans que ce soit vraiment lui, en plus.

Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle avait couru jusqu'au sommet du mont Hokage, et là, elle attendit, sans savoir.

A la nuit tomber, celui qu'elle attendait vint enfin, et son cœur tourmenter ce calma un peu.

- Sa va ?

Il lui posait toujours cette question. Une question bête, la réponse était si évidente, mais s'était un rituel.

- Gaara est vivant.

- Ho… C'est bien. Il la regarda. A la différence de chaque soir, elle regardait les habitations, au lieu des étoiles. Ca ne te réjouis pas.

- Ce n'est pas lui, vraiment… Ils disent qu'il est choqué, que la technique qu'ont utilisé les ninjas sur lui l'a profondément fragilisé, que… ho ils ont dit plein de chose.

Shika n'y tint plus est la prit dans ces bras. Elle se laissa aller à l'étreinte réconfortante, et lui raconta toute ces peurs.

- Je l'ai pas reconnu… C'était lui, je sais que s'était lui mais… Je l'ai pas reconnu.

- Chut… c'est normal. C'est normal… Ca fait des mois que tu ne la pas vue… S'il est a l'hôpital c'est qu'il en a besoin… Laisse-lui le temps et laisse-toi le temps… Chut… Sa va aller… sa va aller.

- Mais s'il n'était plus lui ? S'il n'était plus jamais lui ?

Shikahuang lui saisi le visage à deux mains pour la regarder dans les yeux. Obscurité contre Obscurité. La nuit contre l'insondable.

Il essuya les quelques larmes qui s'étaient enfuies de ces yeux, et lui promis, dans un souffle, qu'elle retrouvera l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

**Réunion de minuit**

- Kazekage-sama, comme c'est aimable à vous de venir nous rejoindre.

- Vous m'avez si aimablement invitez.Répondit ironiquement Kankurô.

Le vieux et influant conseiller, Rachid El'Absine (dont le fils est marchand) était assis dans son fauteuil et souri à la note d'humour de se dernier.

Derrière lui se tenaient les six autres personnes qui constituaient le Conseil de Suna.

Kankurô lui, leur faisait face, devinant à la présence des gardes, de part et d'autre de la porte, et, au comportement des vieux hommes, qu'ils n'y auraient pas de longues discussions.

- Je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fais sortir de mon lit pour parler des problèmes d'irrigation des cultures nord, n'est-ce pas ?

El'Absine sourit.

- Non, effectivement.

- Et je suppose que si vous avez pris place dans mon bureau, dans mon fauteuil, c'est que vous aller me demander de faire une chose que je n'aurait pas loisir de refuser.

- Ho mais c'est qu'il est intelligent ce petit !

De tout ces conseiller, El'Absine était le plus dangereux, Kankurô l'avait toujours sut, parce que son père le lui avait dit, un jour.

Il lui avait dit que tous cherchait le pouvoir, mais que lui, voulait plus encore, le contrôle, absolu.

El'Absine devait tous contrôler, tous. Et toute son énergie était tournée vers cette optique, si bien qu'il en était devenu aussi sournois et pervers qu'un serpent.

Le conseiller reprit en tendant à Kankurô deux parchemins :

- Voici l'acte d'entrer en guerre contre Konoha et ici, l'acte de ralliement à Oto.

- Entré en guerre. Contre Konoha. Vous savez que nous n'avons pas la force des les battre.

- C'est pour cela que nous nous râlions à Oto.

- A Oroshimaru. A l'homme qui, pas plus tard qu'il y a quatre semaines, a envahis nos provinces de l'est, et a tout détruit. A massacré homme, femme et enfant. Hors de question.

El'Absine sourit.

- Comme vous l'avez dit précédemment, vous n'avez pas loisir de refuser.

Kankurô sentit dans son dos les gardes remuer, lentement, et de quelque millimètres, et il se tendit.

- Si je ne signe pas ces papiers, et que je meurs, vous serez embêté.

- Il nous suffira d'élirent un nouveau Kazekage.

- Mais cela mettra du temps.

- La guerre est inévitable. Et elle est imminente. Votre sacrifice ne fera que la retarder de quelques semaines.

- Quelques semaines… C'est déjà beaucoup !

Il se baissa juste à temps pour évité le sabre, et tendis les bras pour crée le contact avec ses deux pantins.

A suivre…


	21. soixanteetun, soixantedeux,soixantetrois

Woa, quel surpise! La mort de Gaara : 9 rewiews; sa résurection: 4. Je pensait qu'il y en aurai plus, Gaara étant un perso très très aprécier. Faut croire que non.

Mais c'est pas grave, j'écrit pas por les rewiews, j'écrit pour les lectrices/lecteurs alors... je m'en fiche qu'un évènement approte plus de remarque que d'autre! Je trouve juste ça étonnant.

BOn, j'arrête de blablaté, et je vous dit, comme à chaque fois, bonne lecture à tous!

**

* * *

**

**Œil blanc et blanc de l'œil.**

Le bruit de la chute s'était transformé en un grognement sourd au file de leurs pas.

- Et… A quoi elle ressemble ?

- Mais je te l'ai déjà décrite !

- Ouais Je sais ! Mais tu te rends compte de se que tu nous demande, là, Souria ?

- S'il vous plait !

Shikahuang et Zyu la regardèrent puis soupirèrent. Elle les menait à la baguette.

Après juste deux minutes de recherche, lassé de parcourir ce terrain inégal et répétitif, Zyu demanda :

- Y'a du chakra, dedans ?

- Quoi ?

- Du chakra, y'en a dedans ?

- Bah… heu ouais, je crois. Pour qu'elle fonction…

Il se percha sur un rocher et murmura :

**- Byakugan. **

Aussitôt les veines de ces yeux gonflèrent.

- Je vois rien

Il désactiva son Byakugan et revint sur ces pas, suivit par les deux autre en silence.  
Quand ils furent au pied de la cascade, il recommença son manège mais se fut sans résultat.

- Elle est perdue…

- Nan ! Elle est pas perdu ! Le courent la juste menée plus bas !

Avec un soupir, ils firent chemin inverse, et, à quelques kilomètres de la chute d'eau, alors que l'après midi était bien entamé, Zyu activa pour la troisième fois son Byakugan.

- Je la vois. Elle est au fond de l'eau.

- Loin ?

- Nan.

- Tu me guides alors, ordonna Shikahuang alors qu'il se plaçait près de la rive. **Kage Kubishibari no jutsu.**

L'ombre de jeune homme s'étendit alors devant lui.

- Je sais pas si… Enfin si la technique d'étranglement va fonctionner…

- Tu veux que je te dise ? Moi non plus. Mais puisque je…

- Plus à gauche.

- Mais puisque j'arrive à étrangler ce qui est solide, pourquoi n'arriverai-je pas à attraper quelque chose ?

- Plus loin.

Shika commençait à suer. L'eau créait elle-même des ombres qui, comme un courent, luttait contre la sienne.

- T'y est presque.

- J'espère…

Souria, voyant qu'il commença à faiblir, posa sa main sur son bras, et son ombre se mêla à celle de son frère, rapidement, lui donnant plus de résistance.

Shikahuang, surprit, tourna la tête vers elle et faillit lâcher prise. Pendant se qui semblait être une éternité, ils s'observèrent, yeux dans les yeux.

Mais l'éternité, pour Zyu, s'était trop long, aussi se racla-t-il la gorge, pour leurs rappeler le pourquoi du comment il était ici.

Revenant à la réalité, ils continuèrent leur ascension vers l'objet recherché.

- Plus a gauche… nan, l'autre gauche... Voilà.

- Sa marche ! S'écria Souria quand les ombres s'en saisir.

Avec lenteur, pour ne pas la perdre, ils la ramenèrent sur la rive.

- Woa ! Elle n'a même pas rouillé ! Merci ! Merci les garçons !

Et elle déposa une bise sonore sur la joue de Zyu, qui avait désactivé son Byakugan, et une bise, douce et tendre, sur la joue de Shika.

Et tout deux rougirent, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

**La lumière.**

/_- Il lui arrive d'être agressif, Souria. Ne lui en veux pas. Dans ces cas là, appel Tsunade, pour qu'elle le plonge dans le sommeil._

_/-Comme quand je suis venu, la première fois._

_/-Oui, comme quand tu est venu, la première fois._

_/- Mais je croyais que… Qu'il pouvait pas… _

_/-Dormir ? Non, il ne peut pas. Mais ce sommeil est artificiel. Shukaku ne peut pas l'y atteindre. _

Devant la porte de la chambre de Gaara, Souria repensait à la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Naruto, dans le hall de l'Hôpital.

Quand il avait parlé de Shukaku, elle avait sentit du mépris, voir de la haine pour lui dans la voix de l'Hokage.

Alors, elle avait eu envie de lui demander : 'et vous, vous détestez le démon qui est en vous ?'

Mais elle s'était tue. Et maintenant, elle était là, devant la porte de la chambre de Gaara.

Zyu et Shika avaient proposé de l'accompagner, mais elle avait décliné l'offre.

Si elle devait s'effondrer, elle préférait être seule.

Elle inspira, et poussa la porte.

Gaara était là, forcément, mais elle avait espéré s'être trompé de chambre.

Il était là, assis sur son lit, dans un pyjama fournit par l'hôpital, aussi stérile que la chambre, aussi stérile que lui.

Son teint avait perdu sa couleur de sable, comme si la fine poudre qui le couvrait en temps normal n'était plus là, ses yeux couleur bleu-vert étaient ternes, et fixé sur un point invisible, ces longs cheveux flamboyant étaient ramener en une queue de cheval basse et ne flamboyaient guère plus beaucoup.

- Gaara ?

Pas de réponse. Pas même de réaction.

Il continuait de fixer se point, au dessus de l'épaule de la jeune fille.

- Gaara ? Gaara, c'est moi. C'est Souria.

Rien.

Elle s'approcha et passa sa main devant ces yeux : ils ne clignèrent même pas.

- Gaara, s'il te plait.

Elle allait fondre en larme.

Elle inspira pour ce calmer et dit :

- Je… je t'ai amené quelque chose.

Elle sortit de son sac la lanterne qu'il allumait quand elle était petite et la lui montra, mais il ne réagis toujours pas.

- Bon, bah, puis que tu… enfin … Je vais y aller…

Elle se sentait gêné. Anéantie. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour lui ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire avec lui ?

Inspirant encore une fois, elle se pencha et déposa une bise sur le front de son père adoptif, sur le kanji.

- Je repasserais demain.

Toujours pas de réaction, mais en posant sa main sur le lit, pour y prendre appuis, elle avait sentit crisser du sable. Voila donc ou était passé l'élément naturel de Gaara.

**La fuite**

Nadia passa discrètement la porte sud de Suna : en cette heure avancer de la nuit, les gardes dormaient.

Elle marcha dans le désert pendant quelques minutes, puis s'arrêta, sur ses gardes.

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle entendit une voix souffler doucement :

- Quel est le dessert préféré du Kazekage ?

- Les fraises.

Kankurô sortit de l'ombre.

- Voici les papiers, Kazekage-sama.

- Merci. Répondit-il en rangeant les parchemins dans sa veste après les avoir rapidement regardé.

- Kazekage-sama… Vous êtes blessé.

- Rien de grave, ne t'en fait pas

- Kazekage-sama… Désolé pour ce que mon…

- Tu n'y es pour rien. Retourne au village.

- Bonne chance, Kazekage-sama.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête et elle s'inclina, alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans la nuit et le désert, Karasu sur le dos, des papiers compromettant pour Suna dans la poche.

A suivre…


	22. soixantequatre,soixantecinq, soixantesix

La fin est proche... nan pas du monde, de la fic!

Désolée, cette semaine j'ai été longue pour répondre au rewiew, je ferais en sorte que cela ne se reproduise plus.

sinon, merci au rewieweuse/rewieur et plus généralement, merci à tout(e) mes lectrice/lecteur

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

**

* * *

**

**Mauvaises nouvelles**

Le bras en écharpe, penché sur une carte, Kankurô expliquait à Naruto les avantages qu'avait Oroshimaru d'avoir Suna de son coté.

- Ok, je vois tout ça. Mais la guerre, ce serpent nous l'a déclaré depuis longtemps. Certes Suna offres des avantages pour les fronts. Mais pas pour les effectifs. Et c'est de ça que manque cruellement Oto, puisque c'est un village récent.

- Et bien, j'ai ici (il se saisit de l'un des parchemin qu'il avait amener de Suna) un ordre de mission pour les ninja qui ont mis au point la technique 'Katamishi Seikyo : l'aller simple pour la Mort'. C'est cette technique qui coupe Gaara de Shukaku.

- Donc ils savent que Gaara est vivant.

- Pas forcement.

Naruto jeta un regard perplexe sur son ami.

- Cette technique pourrait très certainement t'atteindre aussi.

- Qu… Quoi ?

- Arrête ! Je suis sur que tu y a sûrement pensé.

Oui, il y avait pensé. Il avait pensé qu'il pouvait être coupé de Kyuubi. Qu'il ne resterait alors que lui. Rien que lui.

Il déglutit.

- C'est une technique puissante qui requière beaucoup d'énergie. S'ils viennent ici, ils ne pourront l'employer que sur l'un d'entre vous.

Naruto se surprit à espérer qu'ils le feront sur Gaara, et il se colla une claque mentale. Gaara avait déjà beaucoup souffert, il méritait d'être tranquille.

Oui, mais lui, il avait ce village à protéger. Même si ce village le haïssait.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme si l'air allait clarifier ces idées.

- Quel est l'ordre de mission de ces ninja ?

- Se rendre à Oto.

- A Oto ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas bon pour nous.

- ….Pff..Si tu avais pu garder ta place…

- Ca aurait été moins drôle !

Naruto lui jeta un regard noir.

**Briller par son absence**

Kankurô et Naruto étaient dans le bureau de Tsunade, à l'hôpital à parlé de Gaara.

- Depuis une semaine qu'il est ici, il n'y a aucune évolution a noté. Expliquait la medic-nin. Il ne parle pas, passe par moment par des phases de violence, surtout au crépuscule, mais reste la plupart du temps dans un état comateux.

Kankurô écoutait.

Son frère semblais perdu, mais où ?

- Et Souria, comment prend-elle…

- Elle…

- Tsunade-sama ! Tsunade-sama ! Vite ! Vite !

Une infirmière entra en courant dans le bureau, sans frapper, coupant l'ancienne Hokage dans sa réponse à l'ancien Kazekage.

- Quoi ?

- C'est Sabaku no Gaara, Tsunade-sama. Il est en pleine crise !

Tsunade se leva et suivit la jeune femme en courant, sans faire attention à Kankurô et Naruto qui était également venu.

Dans la chambre, plusieurs infirmier et infirmière longeaient les murs, effrayé par Gaara, qui, replié sur son lit, se balançait d'avant en avant en arrière, faisait tourbillonner son sable tout autour de lui, détruisant tout.

- Elle devait venir. Elle devait venir. Elle devait venir. Elle devait venir. Elle devait venir. Elle devait venir….

Murmurait-il en boucle, les mains posé sur sa tête.

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

La princesse des Limaces sursauta.

- Naruto ! La prochaine fois que tu me suis, dis-le moi !

- Bon, qui doit venir ?

- … Souria, sûrement. Elle vient le voir tout les jours. Je m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas ici.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent.

Naruto allait parlé, mais Tsunade fut plus rapide et le mis à la porte, ainsi que son amis des sables.

- Souria…

- Qui ne vient pas voir Gaara…

- Alors qu'elle vient tous les jours ?

Ils échangèrent encore un regard et s'en furent d'un pas rapide vers la sorti la plus proche : la fenêtre.

**Noir Absolu**

Chaud.

Il faisait chaud. Chaud et moite.

C'est ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

Mais il faisait si noir autour d'elle, que Souria eut l'impression que ces paupières ne lui avait pas obéis, aussi cligna-t-elle plusieurs des cils avant d'admettre que ces yeux étaient ouvert.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Elle sentait un corps près d'elle, si près, qu'il en était collé au sien, remuer. Elle voulu se dégager, mais se heurta à un mur.

- Mais…

- Souria ? fit une voix pâteuse près de son oreille.

- Shikahuang ?

- Ou on est ?

Son cœur rata un battement.

- Quoi tu… Elle étouffa un bâillement… sais pas.

- Nan…

Elle voulue se redresser mais se cogna rapidement la tête.

- Aïe…

Puis elle toucha le plafond, trop proche à son goût, les murs (ignorant royalement Shikahuang que, dans la manipulation, elle écrasait) et constata, paniquée, qu'ils étaient enfermé dans une boite.

- Une boite ! une boite ! On est enfermé ! On est enfermé ! Au secoure ! Au secoure ! A l'aide !

- Souria !

- A l'aide ! Aidez-nous !

Complètement affolé, elle tapait contre le plafond, ignorant totalement la terre qui tombait à chaque cou.

- Souria ! Arrête ! s'écria Shika en lui saisissant les poignets. Tu va nous faire crever !

- On est enterré vivant ! On va mourir ! on va mourir !

Et elle fondit en larme.

- Mais non, on va mourir. On va pas mourir ! Souria, écoute moi ! Chaque problème a sa solution ! Si tu panique, tu ne pourra pas trouver ! tu ne fera qu'empirer les choses !

- Comment les choses pourrait-elle être pire ? On est…

Tu utilise plus d'oxygène, donc tu réduis notre temps de vie. Pour le moment. Il posa son front contre celui de la jeune fille (opération délicate dans le noir) et lui dit, d'un ton catégorique : nous allons vivre, compris ?

- Compris

A suivre…


	23. soixantesept, soixantehuit, soixanteneuf

Je M'EXCUSE!!!!!!!! La publique aurait du se fair hier mais... Trois heure de someille après avoir fait trois km de natation et additioné à ça quatre heur trente de math... j'avait pas de courage hier soir quand je suis revenu du lycée... En plus y fesais moche, j'avait qu'une envi c'était de me planqué sous ma couette (ce que j'ai fait, d'ailleurs).

Bref, l'important, c'est le chapitre, non? Il la tout frais tout beau.

Donc, bonne lecture à tous! et à lundi prochain, (normalement)

* * *

**Souria**

Il se souvient… non.

**Ils** se souviennent d'une grande douleur, une déchirure horrible. Comme si une lame chauffé à blanc s'était immiscée entre eux deux pour dessinée un gouffre infranchissable. Ils l'avaient ressentit dans chacune de leurs cellules.

Ils les avaient vue, tandis que la lame traçait ce vide abominable, ceux qui en tenaient la poignée et, dans un effort surhumain, alors que la fin était proche, ils avaient tendu la main, et tué l'un d'entre eux.

La lame soudainement étaient tombée. Ils avaient même cru entendre le bruit froid du métal qui heurte le sol et rebondit. Illusion de douleur. Car ils avaient si mal. Si mal. Mais ensemble. Ils souffraient ensemble. Ils pouvaient encore ne faire qu'un. Ils avaient attaqué, avec l'énergie du désespoir, et la haine de la vengeance.

Ensuite…

Ensuite, il y eut le silence et l'obscurité.

L'odieux silence des guérisons trop longue, et l'atroce obscurité des blessures à cachée.

Puis la lumière. Puis les gens.

C'était trop. Trop d'un cou.

Aujourd'hui encore, ils ne savent plus. Ils ont mal. Ils ont peur.

Un homme entre, grand, brun, le visage fatigué tanné par le soleil.

« Nous le connaissons, nous en sommes sur. »

L'image de deux enfants s'impose devant leurs regards une fraction de seconde : une petite fille blonde, et un petit garçon brun, jouant au ballon avec d'autre enfant dans une rue sablé.

Ils sursautent imperceptiblement.

« Nous le connaissons. »

- Gaara ?… Gaara, écoute. Ce que j'ai à te dire, ne va pas te plaire mais s'il te plaît, ne t'énerve pas. Souria… A disparue. Nous pensons qu'elle et Shikahuang ont été enlevés.

« Souria ? »

« Qui est Souria ? »

L'image d'une femme blonde, allongée, fatiguée, les regardant apparaît devant leurs yeux un cours instant.

_/- Protège-la, comme tu nous a protégé./ _

Souria.

Ils lèvent les yeux. Trop tard, l'homme est partit.

Souria.

Ils se lèvent et marche jusqu'à la fenêtre.

Souria.

« La douleur sera comme une lame qui nous séparera. » Ils gémissent.

- Souria

Ils partent.

**Shikahuang**

L'Hokage pensait que son fils s'était fait enlevé.

Il était venu dans sa demeure le lui dire. Fujiki avait portée la main à son cœur, comme pour en retenir les battements frénétiques, puis avait hurlée.

Hurlée.

Naruto, clément, conscient aussi de la haine qu'avait son épouse pour lui, l'avait laissé faire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre dans ces bras, épuisé, la voix cassé.

Shikamaru l'avait alors bercé, tout en demandant un complément d'information.

- Shikahuang et Souria ont disparue, et je viens d'apprendre que plusieurs ninjas de Suna ont été aperçus dans les environs.

- Des ninjas de Suna ? reprit Shikamaru en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui, mais… Ne t'inquiète pas. Reste ici, occupe-toi de ton épouse. J'ai déjà envoyé tout les AMBU disponible, et je ne compte pas rester inactif. Sur ce, Shikamaru, Fujiki.

Il s'inclina légèrement et quitta la demeure Nara.

- Mon fils… Mon petit….

Shika conduisit son épouse dans leur chambre et la coucha, tout en cherchant à l'apaiser.

Alors qu'il allait partir, elle lui saisit le poignet et lui dit, les larmes aux yeux, la voix brisée :

- Ramène-moi mon enfant. S'il te plaît. Ramène-moi mon fils.

- D'accord, Fujiki, d'accord. Je te le ramènerais. Promis.

Il quitta la chambre et grimpa sur le toit. Le regard posé sur le ciel, il réfléchit à la situation.

Shikahuang et Souria… enlevé.

Peut-être pas. Ou peut-être si.

- Galère !

Eux deux avaient peut choisir de fuir.

Non, ce n'est pas le genre de son fils quant à Souria, c'était une gentille fille.

Souria… Gaara à dut être prévenu, même si il n'est pas en état de ce battre.

Il avait eut écho de l'état de délabrement dans lequel se trouvait le Prince des Sables, et sur l'instant (quand il l'avait appris) il s'était dit qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il meurt.

« Peut-être pas »

Décidé, il prit la direction de l'hôpital.

**Nous les tuerons tous**

Gaara s'arrêta sur la haute branche d'un arbre géant de Konoha et attendit quelque secondes.

Attendit quoi ?

Puis il dit, d'une voix rauque parce que pas utilisée :

- Montre-toi !

Sursaut de la part du Maître des Ombres qui était sur de sa discrétion.

Mais bon, on ne trompe pas un démon et son réceptacle.

De quelques bonds, il le rejoignit.

Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïences pendant un long instant puis Shika se décida à rompre la glace :

- Mon fils a disparue.

« Fils ? »

Ils se souvinrent de se que l'homme brun avait dit.

- Shikahuang.

- Oui. Souria…

- Nous allons à sa recherche.

« Quoi ? Comment ça 'nous' ? De qui parle-t-il ? De lui et moi ? Ou… » Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de se poser d'autre question, Gaara repris :

- Si tu veux venir, suis-nous.

Même si ils se souvenaient d'une violente colère envers l'homme qui lui faisait face, ils se souvenaient aussi qu'il s'agissait d'un guerrier rapide, fort et surtout intelligent.

Ils reprirent leurs cours, suivit par Shikamaru, qui ne comprenait pas le comportement de Gaara.

- Sais-tu ou tu vas ?

- Nous savons.

Son regard était fixer sur un poing à l'horizon et Shikamaru, en y regardant, peut voir des reflets lumineux intermittent : des signaux.

- Attend ! Attend ! Attend !

Il lui saisit le poignet pour le forcé à s'arrêter, faisant fis du sable qui commençait à courir sur lui.

- Et si s'était un piège ?

- Nous les tuerons tous.

- Gaara, attend. Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça. Ils peuvent te battre maintenant !

- Nous les tuerons tous.

- Galèèèère !

Sans se soucier de Shikamaru, ils reprirent leurs routes.

Le maître des Ombre hésita une secondes puis suivit le Prince des Sables, même si se n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire.

Son fils était en danger.

A suivre…


	24. soixantedix,soixanteetonze,soixantedouze

Alors on est mercredi, je sais mais cette fois j'ai une bonne excuse...

JE SUIS TATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Je suis tata! Je suis tata! Je suis tata!Je suis tata! Je suis tata! Je suis tata!Je suis tata! Je suis tata! Je suis tata!Je suis tata! Je suis tata! Je suis tata!Je suis tata! Je suis tata! Je suis tata!Je suis Tata!

Il s'appel Léo, il es né dimanche, il pèse 2,340kg pour 46cm! et il est trop trop mignon!!!!

Bref, j'arrête de raconter ma vie.

Je voulais juste dire que je ne publirais plus le lundi. **NO PIBLIC LUNDI **

Maintenant ce sera le mercredi, parce que j'ai pas le temps le lundi. Voilà!

Sinon, bonne lecture à tout le monde!

(Je suis tata!!!!)

* * *

**Quand « je » devient « nous »**

Gaara se laissa tomber dans une clairière de taille restreinte et regarda autour de lui : personne.

Pourtant, il en était sur, les signaux lumineux venait d'ici.

Se tenant bien droit, le sable ramené a ses pied, près à bondir, (l'ex) Prince des Sables et son Roi attendirent, près a combattre.

Puis, après se qui devait être quelques minutes, ils entendirent, venu de tout autour de lui, des voix s'élever en prière.

Comme avant.

Impossible ! Ils les avait tué ! Tous !

Ouvrant les yeux de surprise, ils édifièrent en panique des bras de sable qui se jetèrent sur les buisson. Hélas, leurs attaque se heurtèrent à un mur invisible.

- Qu…

Ils ne purent dire plus, la douleur les fit tombé a genoux alors que son kanji, sur son front, se mettait à saigner. Sur la litanie de prière, Gaara et Shukaku tentèrent de resté unis, en vain.

Puis un rire retentit, et ils virent dans le brouillard de la douleur, un homme se dressé de toute sa hauteur devant eux.

- …Pitoyable

L'homme n'était qu'une ombre, mais l'ombre se pencha et ils purent distinguer son regard, ses deux pupilles enflammées, tournant frénétiquement.

- J'ai pris la précaution de poser une barrière, pour protégé mes amis incantateurs. Paraît que tu t'en ai sortit comme sa, la dernière fois. Ho, tu m'entends ?

Non, ils n'entendaient pas. Ils avaient bien trop mal pour écouter quoi que se sois.

- Dans quelques minutes, toi et ton démon serait séparé, complètement. Et je n'aurait plus qu'a t'achever. Ou peut-être te regarderais-je mourir lentement. Je sais pas encore.

**Sacrifice du fou…**

Depuis sa cachette, au sommet d'une branche d'arbre, Shikamaru observait Gaara attendre puis, sans raison aucune, lancer son sable autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Et il les vit, dissimulé sous le feuillage, les sceaux d'emprisonnement qui retenait Gaara dans la clairière, l'empêchant d'attaquer qui que se soit.

- Malin…

Il vit aussi le Prince des Sables tomber à genoux, en se prenant la tête, et crier :

- Nous n'entendons rien ! Nous n'entendons rien ! Rien ! Chut ! Silence ! Nous n'entendons rien !

Quand il vit enfin son ennemi se dévoilé, il ne prit pas le temps d'être surprit : il fit demi-tour pour aller quérir de l'aide à Konoha.

Gaara ne tiendrait peut-être pas le temps de l'aller retour, mais il n'avait pas le choix : son fils était en danger, et lui Shikamaru Nara, membre de l'ANBU, savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas de taille a affronté Itashi Uchiwa.

Il frissonna à se nom.

Uchiwa. Ce garçon était sûrement plus intelligent que lui, plus fort, plus rapide, plus efficace aussi.

Il faudra bien toute une brigade d'ANBU pour…

Shikamaru n'eut pas le temps de pensé plus, il évita une volée de kunaï.

- Tu nous quitte déjà ?

Le Maître des Ombres se retourna, près au combat, des kunaïs dans chaque mains, à la recherche de son assaillent.

Assaillent qui se montra, le sourire aux lèvres, sur de lui.

- Kabuto.

- Comme on se retrouve, Shika.

Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, lors d'une mission d'infiltration, cet e¤¤¤¤¤ l'avait repéré. S'en était suivit un combat à la fin duquel, Shika avait été laisser pour mort.

- Tu ne m'aura pas, cette fois.

Kabuto, le sourire aux lèvres, replaça ses lunettes, et lui fit signe d'attaquer.

**Quand « nous » redeviens « je »**

Le ninja d'Oto, le plus puissant sans doute après Orochimaru, allait égorger son adversaire, après quelques minutes de combat rapide.

- Je croyais que tu devais me battre.

Shikamaru lui répondit en lui crachant du sang au visage.

- Ho, mes lunettes !… Allé, dit 'Au revoir'

- Au revoir.

Kabuto évita de quelque centimètre le kunaï envoyer par Naruto. S'en suivit alors un combat entre les deux hommes.

Shika, épuisé, se laissa glisser au sol, puis il se rappela la position dans laquelle était Gaara.

Puisque Kabuto se consacrait pleinement à son combat avec l'Hokage, il ne vit pas le Maître des Ombres se glisser loin deux.

A plat sur le sol, il rampa jusqu'à un bosquet, non loin de la clairière ou Gaara se faisait torturé.

Il peut constater qu'Itashi se battait lui aussi. Pas avec Gaara, bien sur, mais avec son frère, Kankurô.

Réfléchissant à la manière d'aider les deux ninjas des Sables, Shika entendit, venu d'un bosquet non loin, une litanie de prière.

S'approchant silencieusement, il peut voir l'un des ninjas responsables de l'état de Gaara.

Agenouiller par terre, les yeux rivé sur sa proie, le ninja ne faisait pas attention a se qui l'entourait, et ce fut se qui lui était fatal : le kunaï dans son dos ne lui laissa aucune chance.

Gaara et Shukaku furent les seuls à se rendre compte de cette mort.

Ensemble. Ils allaient rester ensemble.

Malgré la douleur, ils fermèrent les yeux de bien être, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entendent, non loin d'eux, un cri puis un rire.

- Tes poupées ne te serviront à rien !

Ils ouvrirent les yeux et regardèrent dans la direction du combat.

Un homme, brun, à terre. Une ombre noir le surplombant.

En la voyant, une intense colère les envahis et le sable se dressa plus rapide que jamais.

Tel un poignard, il transperça le cœur de sa victime.

- Gaara ? Gaara !

Le brun, d'abord surpris, vint s'agenouiller près de lui.

- Gaara !

- C'est malin, dit Shikamaru en se redressant. Maintenant que t'a tué Itashi, qui va nous dire où son Souria et Shikahuang ?

Les autres ninjas des Sable avait fuient sans demander leurs reste, et aucun des trois homme n'était en état de les pourchasser.

- Moi je sais, fit Naruto du haut d'une branche, venez !

Il prit le chemin sans jeté un cou d'œil derrière lui. Il se savait suivit (plus ou moins rapidement) part les autres.

A suivre…


	25. soixanttreize,soixantquatorz,soixantqinz

Bonne lecture!!

**

* * *

****Lien du sang**

Kabuto se savait perdu.

Les blessures que ce sa¤¤¤¤ de Jinchuuruki lui avait fait étaient mortel.

En bougeant d'un millimètre, une douleur insoutenable au torse lui apporta une grimace et il sentit un liquide au goût de rouille envahir sa bouche. Un goût qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Son maître, le Sannin Sanguinaire le lui avait déjà fait boire du sang. Celui des autres et… le sien.

Il avait toujours trouver étrange la fascination qu'avait Orochimaru pour l'hémoglobine. Cette étrange façon qu'il avait de préférer mordre la carotide de son amant, sans se soucier de sa vie, plutôt que de déguster les mets ou vins les plus rare.

Fascinant.

Kabuto avait lui-même faillis y laisser sa vie. Pas qu'Orochimaru le morde, il avait trop besoin de ces talents en médecine (bien que son maître le dépasse de loin) mais il avait été assez réticent à l'idée de lécher la plaie sanguinolente que venait de faire son cher et tendre (pas si tendre que ça) maître, ce qui lui avait légèrement déplus.

Pourquoi repensait-il à cela ?

A oui, le sang dans la bouche. Sans doute une hémorragie interne.

Que disait-il déjà ?

Une image lui vains en tête. Celle d'Orochimaru tendant son poignet dégoulinant de sang et qui lui ordonne de boire.

Kabuto fut prit d'un rire (douloureux, sans doute ces côtes étaient-elles brisées) car, si son maître avait déjà bu de son vin de vie, ce n'était pas le cas pas dans l'autre sens, jamais Orochimaru, Sannin Légendaire, ne s'abaisserai à une telle soumission.

- Pourquoi rire ?

Son maître, tiens. Quand on pense au loup…

- Tss, continua le Kage. Ne cherche pas à me répondre, tu n'est pas en état. C'est tellement dommage, tu m'a tellement bien servit.

L'homme soupira.

- Tu me manquera.

**Œil pour Œil **

Une odeur âcre vint titiller les narine d'Orochimaru qui leva les yeux pour en deviner l'origine. Une colonne de fumée noire s'élevait dans la forêt de Konoha.

En la voyant, il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers son origine.

Il arriva dans une clairière ou un grand feux tentait vainement d'éloigner la nuit tombante. Voyant cela, il fut d'abord tenter de s'énerver, puis il vit une silhouette bien connu de lui ce tenir bien droit devant les flammes.

Il sourit et entra dans la clairière.

- As-tu prier pour son âme ? demanda le serpent en venant se placer à ces côtés.

Pas de réponse, mais Orochimaru ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Je t'ai connu plus loquace.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais connu.

- Ho.

Le Sannin détourna les yeux des flammes pour regarder son interlocuteur.

- Je devine pourtant que cette mort ne te réjouis pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui…

- Kabuto ne vous manquera pas trop ?

Tiens, tiens, tiens. Orochimaru touchai un point sensible.

- Tu aurais du rester, répondit simplement le Kage.

- J'ai prit soin de lui percer les yeux. Ce n'est pas sur son corps que vous récupérerez le sharingan.

Sans laisser paraître la colère qui l'envahis quelque seconde, Orochimaru répondit, avec un sourire :

- Il te reste, toi.

Il eut le plaisir de voir le visage de son interlocuteur se contracter sous la douleur alors que la Marque se réveillait.

- Cette puissance aurait put te donner la vengeance qu'aujourd'hui on t'a voler.

- J'ai déjà entendu ce discours. Si vous n'avez rien de nouveau à me dire…

Le ninja tourna les talons pour prendre la direction de Konoha.

- Sasuke ! Rappela Orochimaru qui détestait qu'on lui tourne le dos.

Mais le jeune homme l'ignora et continua sa route. En brûlant son frère, il brûlait son passé, le Kage le savait sans pouvoir l'admettre.

**Trot paisible clairière**

Naruto allait en tête, étant de tous, le moins touché.

Suivait Shikamaru et Kankurô, qui portait Gaara. Certes il allait s'évanouir sous peut mais il luttera contre l'inconscience qui le menaçait : il s'agissait de Souria.

Comme si la douleur avait réveillé sa mémoire, il se souvenait de tout, et surtout, de l'attachement qu'il avait pour cette gamine.

Voilà près d'une heure qu'ils couraient, faisant fis de l'odeur de fumée qui s'était répandue dans la forêt, lorsqu'enfin, ils arrivèrent près d'un petit lac, bordé de saule pleureur.

- C'est ici.

- Ici ? Mais y'a rien ici.

L'Hokage marcha jusqu'au bord de la rive et se retourna.

- C'est bien l'endroit indiqué.

Kankurô posa Gaara contre un arbre ou le Prince des Sable fut bien tenter de somnoler. Il se repris. Il devait trouver sa nièce.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda son frère.

- Je sais…

- Là, fit Shikamaru en désignant un endroit du sol, sous un arbre, dont la terre était retournée.

- Juste ciel…

- Ils les a…

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser plus de question, déjà Gaara tendait la main et le sol tremblait.

Une caisse, grande, à l'apparence bien trop ressemblante à un cercueil pour tous, sortit de terre, entourée de sable.

Gaara la déposa par terre délicatement avant de s'écrouler au sol de tout son long, totalement vidé de son énergie.

Puis tremblant, il se releva, refusant l'aide de son frère, et s'approcha et, avec Shikamaru qui l'ouvrit lentement, effrayer par ce qu'ils allaient découvrir.

A suivre…


	26. soixantseize,soixantdixsept,soixantdixhu

Nous y voilà. Enfin, déjà. Je sais pas trop quoi pensé. C'est la fin de la fic et je suis triste et heureuse. Triste parce que je n'aurait plus de public, heureuse parce que j'en suis venu à bout, comme si j'avait grimpé l'évrest, c'est bête, hein?

Enfin...

Cette fin... ne va pas vous plaire. Si si, je le sais. Mais c'est la fin que j'ai choisi. Voilà.

Sinon, avant de vous laisser lire tranquillement, je voulais remercier chaleureusement tout(e) mes lecteurs/ lectrices. Vraiment, merci de m'avoir soutenu jusqu'ici. Je ne serai peut-être, sûrement même, pas aller jusqu'ici sans vous.

Voilà.

Assez, sinon je vais plueurer,

Bonne lecture à tout le monde!

* * *

**Le vent l'emportera**

**Flash back**

Shikamaru regardait le ciel, les yeux mi-clos, près à s'endormir, la tête de sa petite amie posée sur son ventre. Si il devait un jour décrire le bonheur, il décrirait cet instant paisible passé allongés dans l'herbe, en amoureux.

Soudain, avec la spontanéité qui lui était propre, Temari se redressa et lui demanda, yeux dans les yeux :

-Si t'avais un enfant, tu l'appellerais comment ?

La surprise se peignit sur le visage du futur maître des Ombres qui répondit en catastrophe qu'il n'y avait pas encore réfléchis.

-Menteur !

-Je mens pas ! Je suis jeune, j'ai pas encore penser à avoir de chiare.

-Allé !!! insista sa petite ami en s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Dit !!! S'il te plais !!!

Le jeune homme rougis.

-Je suis sur que tu sais déjà.

-En… En fait, répondit-il d'une toute petite voix en se maudissant de bégayer, j'ai juste une idée. Vague ! Et pour une fille !

-Vas-y dit !

-« Souria ».

-Pardon ? J'ai pas entendu.

-« Souria » !

-« Souria » ?

-Quoi t'aime pas ? demanda inquiet Shikamaru.

-Bah… « Souria »… C'est comme « Elle a sourit » sauf que c'est pas juste mais bon… C'est le passé… c'est pas bien…

Temari le regardait d'un drôle d'air, comme si elle cherchait à trouver dans se drôle de prénom quelque chose de bien, sans pour autant trouver, et que cela la frustrait.

-Mais au moins…. Elle aura sourit au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Les yeux de sa petite amie s'illuminèrent, sans qu'il en comprenne ce qu'il avait vraiment fait pour la rendre si heureuse, alors qu'elle se jetait sur lui pour l'embrasser.

**Fin Flash Back.**

Là haut sur son toit, dans le vent glacé d'une fin de journée, Shikamaru se souvenait de cette tendre après-midi. Trop tendre après-midi pour les soldats qu'ils étaient, mais, elle avait été si douce…

En y repensant, Shikamaru eut une larme. Il aime… aimait Temari si fort, et pourtant… Pourtant, il l'avait trahi. Il l'avait abandonné, il s'était marié, il avait eu des enfants avec une autre femme.

Avec un soupir, conscient que remuer le passé ne changera rien, Shikamaru desserra son poing droit il tenait fermement une petite mèche noir. Il se rappel les avoir coupé à son premier fils le jour de son entré à l'académie et en avoir, nostalgiquement, gardé une trace. Les quelques cheveux s'envolèrent dans le vent.

Sur une partit plus élever du toit se tenait Gaara. Lui aussi méditer. Lui aussi repensait au passé, tout en essayant de panser ses plait.

Lorsqu'il vit Shikamaru lâché la mèche de cheveux qu'il triturait depuis un long moment, il soupira, et baissa les yeux sur le petit ruban blanc qu'il tenait lui-même en main. Un ruban que sa petite Souria utilisait quand elle était enfant.

Même si au fond de lui, il souhaitait plus que tout garder cette petite part de sa Souria, il savait aussi qu'il lui devait tourner la page, aussi laissa-t-il le ruban s'envoler.

Mèche et ruban, loin des regards indiscrets, s'enroulèrent et s'en allèrent, porté par le vent.

Fin.

* * *

Ha! vous voyer je l'avez dit, qu'elle plairais pas cette fin! Mais je n'en écrirais pas d'autre! 


End file.
